First Snow Fall
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Angeal has a daughter, say what now! Follow Layla and her adventures through becoming the first female SOLDIER, falling in love, and many more! It's time for Angeal to acknowledge that his baby girl is growing up.
1. First Snow Fall

**A/N: OMG! It's a Final Fantasy fanfiction story! :O Follow the story between Angeal and his daughter Layla and...Zack...! :3 Enjoy! **

* * *

First Snow Fall

Chapter One

"Dad, look!" I said, running towards the window, it was snowing out. The white snow flakes fell from the dark sky onto the city streets. I loved snow, it was cold, and beautiful. I loved how the snow would pile up on the ground, and on the bare trees. Kids going playing in the snow, making snowmen, having snowball fights, making snow angels. It was fun.

And yet… I didn't like the snow. The snow reminded me of something, that I wanted to forget. Forget forever. But whenever it snows…It comes back to me. What comes back, is the memory of my mother's death. It was snowing out when she had died. The memory of my mom laying on the snow, with blood spilled everywhere was stuck in my brain, no matter how I try to block it out.

"It's snowing out…" Angeal, my father said as he walked up behind me. It was Christmas vacation, and I was in Midgar, visiting my dad, as I always do. In short, I was a Daddy's girl. I was my father's little princess. My father was a first class SOLDIER, in the Shinra company. He was facing danger every day, and I was facing fear everyday.

"When it piles up, really high…can we make snow angels?" I asked, for a seventeen year old, I felt like a little kid.

"Depends, Layla, you know that I'm working-"

"Yeah, yeah I know…SOLDIER is working you hard this year…I get it." I didn't mean to say in a annoyed tone, it just came out that way.

Angeal looked at the clock that was haying on the wall, and then he looked back at me, with a look of sorry. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, Lay…" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, whatever. Just do what you have to do." He walked down the hallway, leaving me on the floor of the SOLDIERS. I sat on the couch that was in the waiting area, and watched the snow fall. I know my dad means well and all, but I barely get to see him. I remember, when I was little, that we would was go to see Grandma, up in Banora, but lately…we haven't gone.

A girl can get bored very easily, when your on the SOLDIER floor, doing absolutely nothing. I started to hum, and ignore the looks and the "Who's that? She's hot!" comments from the other soldiers. If I mentioned that my father was Angeal…they would never say or look at me ever again.

"You look bored." Said a voice. I looked towards the voice to find that it belonged to a tall man with black spiky hair and a scar on his left cheek. I knew he was…Zack Fair aka "Zack the Puppy". Did he know me? No, probably because no one knows that my dad has a child. The only people who know is his two best friends. Genesis, and Sephiroth.

"Probably because, I _am _bored." Zack sat down across from me.

"We don't see many girls here, unless your working within Shinra, or in the Turks…are you with the Turks?"

I laughed. "No. I'm not. I'm just here on vacation from school…"

He smiled. "That's good. So why do you wanna go to Midgar for vacation…it's not very…vacationy…"

"Vacationy isn't even a word," I laughed some more. "I'm just visiting…a relative of mine." I don't want to tell Zack who my father is, it would ruin my fun.

"That's cool. So does your relative work in Shinra?"

"Something like that."

"Layla?" said a familiar voice. I looked down the hallway, to where the voice came from. It belonged to Genesis.

"Hey, Gen. Hows it going?" I said getting up, I put my hands behind my back and bent down, and smiled at him.

"Very good…What are you doing here, with Zachary? Nice hat by the way." I was wearing my Christmas hat, that had pom poms and ear flaps.

"Hey! I was just having a conversation with her!" Zack said in defense.

Genesis smiled, and looked back at me. "So why are you waiting here for?"

It took me a while to answer him, because I didn't have answer myself. "Honestly… I have no idea…"

"Wait, Genesis. How is it, that you know her?" Zack asked with a confused look on his face.

"She's Angeal's, daughter."

"WHAT?" Zack said shocked, so shocked that he took a step back and looked at me from head to toe.

"Oops...Guess the cat's out of the bag..." I singed, and smiled.

"WHAT? YOUR ANGEAL'S DAUGHTER? Angeal has a daughter?" Poor Zack, he was very confused.

"Yup. I'm Layla Hewley. Age? Seventeen."

"I can't believe your Angeal's daughter!"

"Do you need a chair?"

"You don't look alike!"

"I have my moms face and eyes. I got my dad's black hair."

"Who's your mom?"

"No one that you know..." I mumbled, I always get mad when the subject of my mother comes up, I don't know why.

"Zack, don't you have somewhere to be?" Genesis asked annoyed.

"Nope! I'm waiting for Angeal..." Zack said with a smile.

Genesis sighed, and shook his head. "Don't let him do anything to you, Layla...You can kick him in the balls if you need to."

"HEY!" Zack said making a upset puppy face. No wonder dad calls him Zack the Puppy.

* * *

**A/N: It's something different than my _Welcome to Hell _story. :D REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Upsetting

**A/N: Short chapter, because I'm having writers block...**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe your Angeal's daughter!" Zack said for the thritith time.

"Say that one more time, I dare you..." I said agrivated. Honestly I rather be bored, than sitting here with him repeating himself over and over again. It was getting annoying. And want to know what happened next? He said it again.

I got up from the couch and stared Zack down, who just gave me a confused look. And then I bitched slapped him, really hard. He shot up from his seat.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For repeating your self, even after I said _stop_!" I said annoyed. I went to the window and crossed my arms. The snow was still falling, and my dad still wasn't out of his meeting.

"What's going on here?" Angeal's voice made me turn around. And I knew it was time we had to talk, because when I turned around, he was holding a letter in his hands.

"Angeal! You have a daughter?" Zack asked still not getting over the fact that I'm his daughter.

"I'll talk to you later, Zack. Right now, I need to talk to my daughter." Angeal said telling me that I am so screwed, and answering Zack's question.

"Ah. Okay." Zack answered looking at Angeal's gaze on me. I bit my lip and squirmed where I stood. I was so dead. Then he gave me an apologitic look and then took his leave.

"We need to talk."

"No kidding..." I mumbled, luckily he didn't hear.

The walk home was quiet. We walked on the clean road. There wasn't enough place for kids to play in the snow. Midgar, was just full of buildings and streets, no trees, no parks. Nothing. The snow kept piling on the snow that was already there, and kept melting on the sidewalks.

Dad's apartment was still in the same place. It was just a few blocks away from the Shinra building. The building was four floors, with four attendants. Each floor was an apartment. Dad's was on the fourth floor, which also led to the roof, and the green house. When we got in, dad let me put my stuff in my room, which was still the same when I had last visit, which was when I was fifteen. The room was purple, and the ceiling was covered with a few movie posters. My burrows were covered with picture frames, and chocobo dolls. My bed was a full and was covered with plushies of chocobos, and cactuars. I had put my bag down and laid on my bed looking at the posters. After a few seconds I cralwed to my nightstand and grabbed the picture that was there. The picture was of the three of us in happier days.

"Layla, come out here, please." Angeal called from the living room.

I sighed and groaned. I knew it was going to come up sooner or later, but I was sort of hoping _after _Christmas. I walked out of my room and down the hall into the living room. I sat on the couch, while my dad sat across from me on the love seat.

"What's this?" He said putting the letter down on the glass coffee table and sliding towards me. I didn't need to know what it was. It was my letter of applying to SOLDIER.

"An application." I mumbled.

"A what?"

"An application." I said out loud.

"An application to what?"

"SOLDIER."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is there an application from you to SOLDIER?"

"Umm because I want to be in SOLDIER?"

"Lay.."

"What? Why can't I be in SOLDIER?" I said standing up. I knew I was taking this way out of proportion, but I wanted to help people, sure there are other ways of helping people. But I wanted to be a hero, like my dad. "Why can't I be a hero?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Daddy! I'm seventeen. I've got hurt bunch of times! You have to let me grow up!"

"Your seventeen, too young-"

"No! Rookies in SOLIDER are like fifteen or younger!"

He didn't say anything, because I had caught him there.

"Oh my god. It's because I'm a girl, isn't?"

My father's eyes widened. "Layla! No! It isn't because your a girl!"

"Then why can't I become part of SOLIDER?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you said so?"

"Yes."

"God. I wonder what mom would say to that." I stormed off to my bedroom, Angeal still calling me from behind. I slammed the door and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and hid my face under my many plushie dolls. Parents cane be so mean, yet so right.


	3. Stubborn

**A/N: OMG! It's been like FOREVER since I updated _ANY _story of mine. I would like to thank _FragentFeather_ for pushing me in the right direction! :) **

* * *

One whole week of doing absolutely nothing, just at home and watching soap operas and tearjerkers. And in my pj's for the whole day, and in my room for the whole day. Why? Because there is nothing for me to do. Last week I hit all the good stuff that Midgar has to offer. I shopped, I made my own fort, played with kids that we're on the same street, and I even did my winter homework that's not due till three months by now (the school that I go to has very weird vacations, but if we have four months of Winter Vacation, we have eight months of school, including the weekends. We have two weeks for spring and summer. They rotate. So next year, its a four month spring vacation).

I rarely give up my dreams. I'm known for my stubbornness. One time I wanted to win outstanding for my gymnastics. My broken ankle did not hold me down... it just gave me a lot of pain, and a couple of days at the hospital. Other than that I was golden. I got my trophy, two. One from my gymnastics, and the other from my dad saying "#1 Stubborn Child". Still have that too.

And during my week of doing nothing, I have not seen my father. I haven't seen or heard from him since last Friday, when he took me out for supper at some long name restaurant that serves good food. And during that dinner, neither of us really talked. I didn't want to bring up SOLDIER in the public, because...have you ever seen my father mad? Let alone _ticked off_? Not a pretty sight.

Today was December 7th, another Friday. It was snowing, but not as hard as a blizzard. And today was the day that I was going to do something completely drastic. Buy a wig. There is no way in hell am I chopping off my long black hair. No way in hell! Sure a trim. A Chop? NEVER.

I got up as soon as the front door slammed. And took a quick shower and put random clean clothes on. I was going in the public with dark navy jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that says "I had a Nightmare. I was you" from _Happy Bunny_. Two different socks (one is light blue, the other is multicolor), and a _Loveless _sweater, that Genesis gave me for my birthday last year, and of course my Christmas hat. Grabbed pop tarts and I was out the door.

The Midgar Mall was crowded than last week. Probably because last week was just November, and Christmas is just around the corner. There were a few SOLDIER guards here and there, but none of them doing their job. I arrived just as Mr. Wig's Wig Emporium opened up. He has the best wigs known to man, and their affordable.

"Hello there Miss," Mr. Wig said as I entered the store, he was an man in his late fifties, a beer tummy and few hair, glasses that were resting on his nose, and a Santa beard. He and I were going to be best friends. "How may I help you today?"

"Good morning sir... I'm looking for a boyish wig... that's short."

"Well you came to the right place! We've got a lot of 'boyish' wigs. Any color?"

"Not blonde... I'm not a blonde person." I have nothing against blondes, its just the color blonde doesn't suit me. There was a dance at my school it was a masquerade, me and my friend wanted to be each other. She had blonde hair, so I had to get a blonde wig.

"No blonde. Hmmm... maybe black is better, so it goes with your natural hair. Please have a seat." I took a seat in front of giant mirror. It was like being at a parlor shop. Mr. Wigs went into the back and got some different black wigs and a few different types of hairnets.

"Let's try this one." He put a regular hair net and some skin-like thing to make me look bald. I couldn't help but laugh. "All my customers laugh when those go on their heads...except for the bald ones. They don't laugh."

The first one was a wavy black wig, that covered my right eye. The second one was like an afro. And the third one was short, and a bit spiky. No spiky as in Zack Fair Spiky. Just a tiny bit spiky.

"This one." I said with a smile.

"It looks good. May I ask why you want a boyish wig?" He asked after putting my wig and supplies in a bag and handing them to me.

"Uhhh..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No! It's not that... Uhh..." I stood on my tippie toes, and whispered in his ear "I wanna join Soldier..."

When I got back to flat ground his eyes widened and surprised, but he smiled after.

"Hmm then your going to need a few things..." Mr. Wig took my hand and we were out of the shop. He took me to Jared's Make Up, and gave me a few stuff on the house, wrote down directions on what to do, especially for the eyebrows and the tiny side burns. We then went Mrs. Lynn's Clothing, where I got some male clothing, and shoes and such, and again on the house.

"There! You are all... male-ified..." Jared said as we were done with everything.

"Now I want you to come back here and tell us everything!" Mrs. Lynn said with a Chinese accent. She let's me call her Mama Lynn.

"I most definitely will! And thanks again for _everything_. You guys are the best!" I gave each of them a hug before departing back home. Now the problem was where was I going to hid these?


	4. FatherDaughter Date

**A/N: WEEE! Another chapter within a DAY? Wow! :) Sorry if it's short. **

* * *

The next day I tried everything on. The wig, the clothing, everything. Boy did I look like girly man. Now I just had to toughen up a bit, and practice my manly voice. Maybe I should get those voice over things, or act deaf. I mean, I know sign language. Or better yet, Vow of Silence... nah. That's not gonna do. I need to talk. I would be a lonely soul if I didn't talk to anyone. Doesn't matter who, for all we know I could just talk to a wall or a homeless dude. And I did both once. Dad wanted me to put me in a mental hospital once.

"Layla! I'm home." I heard my Dad shout from down stairs. I turned around and looked at the clock that read 2:45 pm. He was two hours early. I quickly scrambled out my clothing and stuffed them in my closet.

"Your home early dad." I said taking the wig off. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelping in pain from removing the eyebrows and sideburns. I heard his boots up the stairs. I was in my underwear and a sports bra. I sighed angrily and put on a random shirt that said "Yeah, but what if life hands me pickles?" and a pair of sweatpants. I tucked the wig and crap under my Chocobo plushie.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you." He came in my room. I was laying on my bed reading a bikini magazine. I just picked up whatever was near me. "I know your here for a couple of months, but lately I've been busy. Better make the most of it."

"Ah. I see... Oh! The theater is showing _Rocky Horror_ tonight. Would you like to have a father-daughter date?" I said as I sat up. "You can take me to Azaeal's Restaurant. I hear they have amazing food."

My dad smiled. A smile that I rarely see. "Sure. Sounds like fun. Leave in? What fifteen minutes?"

"Make it twenty..." I said gesturing to myself. He laughed and closed the door. I sighed and feel back on to my bed.

* * *

The movie was amazing as usual. Azaeal's food was to die for! Dad had gotten an Angel's Blessing. Which was a half a chicken with home made dressing, mashed potatoes and veggies. I had the famous _Loveless_ Dinner, which was just pot roast really. But it was so damn delicious. When dad went to go use the restroom, I took a few sips of his wine. He doesn't need to know that I drink wine at school...

"That was a nice father-daughter date." Angeal said as we headed out the door. I put my right arm through his, and walked down the snowy sidewalk. I put my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"It was. Thank you Daddy." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Your the best."

"I'm the only."

"Touché."

It began to snow as we walked home in the lit night sky. The lights from the tall buildings lit out the natural lighting from the stars. But where we were the sidewalk lights were just beautiful. It was about nine o'clock at night and children were still playing outside. Parents were outside watching them with their hot cups of coffee or hot chocolate.

The lights got brighter as we walked towards the skating rink. There weren't that many people on it. A few kids and two couples. There were snow man and ice sculptures surrounding the ice rink. I stopped and watched. Angeal stopped as he noticed that my arm left his. I watched in awe, a tear ran down my cheek. Remembering that my mother loved to ice skate. She taught us how to. We celebrated birthdays, and holidays that were in winter on an ice rink. Mom's only gift from anyone was to let her ice skate.

"Want to?" Angeal said, I turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Yes."

We rented ice skates and put them on. I had to help dad put his on, because he didn't remember how to to. "Don't tell anyone about this." he said in my hear laughing. I was out first, closing my eyes and letting the cold air hit me. Dad stayed around the wall until he was ready. I did moves that mom taught me. I did 360 jumps. When he was ready, Dad came out towards the middle, where I was, (in the process fell twice), and ice skated with me. We skated until the rink closed.

We got home around midnight, out feet killing. Our faces red, our bodies freezing. Dad got the hot water and the fire place going when I went upstairs to change into pj's. When I got to my room, I closed the door, and went to my desk, and pulled out a manila envelope addressed to Shinra's SOLDIER program. I pulled what was inside the envelope. There was an application. An application with the name: Alyal Jacobs. I put them back in the envelope and back into my desk. It was ready to be submitted I was ready to start a lie. I was ready to start my dream.

* * *

**A/N: well? what do you think? What do you think of her new name? REVIEW! :) 3 **


	5. Today's The Day

**A/N: Hey look a long chapter! This chapter is right now my favorite. It made me laugh. Maybe it will make you laugh too. Who knows?**

* * *

My day started out…rather bad. I was so nervous that I threw up my breakfast. Dad said that I had the flu, due to how long we've been out last night. I had to go along with it.

"Do you want me to stay home?" Angeal asked as he carried me to my bed. I had fallen over after I threw up.

"No, no," I said with a horrible taste in my mouth. "You go to work. You have a big day today don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can always-"

"Dad. I'm seventeen." He helped get into my bed, and sat beside me. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I mean, I have been doing this ever since I enrolled at my boarding school. I hate those darn nurses."

"You-"

"Yes. Now shoo. My dramas are on." I turned on the TV, as my father sighed.

"I want you-"

"Lots of rest, and lots of fluids. Got it."

"Ca-"

"Can I stop interrupting you and finish your sentences? No. I'm your seventeen year old daughter who loves doing it. Now shoo!" I said throwing a pillow out him. He laughed and left, closing the door.

* * *

I played it safe and waited an hour, and actually watched my drama. Didn't really pay attention to it though. When it was ten past eight, I got changed into baggy pants, and put a black belt on. I hate men who wear their pants with no belt and it falls to show their boxers, or worse briefs. I put on a black turtle neck and a white colored shirt. My manly boots were very comfortable, and very small... oh well... Lastly was the wig and what not.

I walked over to my standing mirror and looked at myself. The spiky hair made me look like a boy. My flat chest made me look like a boy. My face... made me look like a girly boy. I'm just going to have to toughen up. I sighed and took three deep breaths.

"Come on Lay... you can do this. You can do this." I grabbed the manila folder from my desk and closed my bedroom door behind me and not looking back.

I was down right nervous when I actually got inside the Shinra building. It's not my first time in the loby, it was my first time in the Shinra building, lobby as Alyal Jacobs. And it seemed bigger. I think I'm going to be sick. I gulped and walked to the main desk to where two female lobisits stood, both of them very busy. Taking calls, putting them hold, passing out clip boards to young men (probably filling out applications). I stood second in line, the first guy took the clip board and took a seat next to another man. One lady with red hair was talking to some guy with long red hair and was in a black suit. The other was blonde, she was on the phone. She looked tired and upset.

The red haired lady laughed as the other red haired man left. "Next." I walked over.

"Hi." I said in my deep voice. Wow. I think I can pull this off. As long as I don't sing. And don't get scared at anything. "I already filled out an application, and I have a meeting with Mr. Lazard at -"

"Nine fifteen. He's ready. Go up those stairs to the second floor and there would be two elevator doors. Hit the sixteenth floor. A SOLDIER named Zachary Fair, will help you when you get there. If you have any questions, come back to see me. Oh and I'm Hannah."

"Alyal. Thanks." I said giving her a smile, and went up those stairs. As soon as I got to the second floor, my smile was a frown. _Zachary Fair? _I thought. _Why him of all men?_

* * *

Luckily for me, I was in the elevator alone. But that still doesn't mean I can drop my guard down and become woman. I knew that there were cameras in the elevators. Why? Because when I was here for a security field trip, I was in the security room, looking at all the pretty videos and there were two people getting it... _on_...and I was nine. Boy was Angeal furious with that security guard!

The elevator door opened to the 5th floor. Three 3rd class SOLDIERS entered and were talking about a mission that Sephiroth had just got back from. They were all wearing their dark blue 3rd class SOLDIER suits with their weird looking helmets, although they have changed since I was a kid.

"Dude! I heard he did it in on single blow." One of them said

"Well, of course. He's a first class. He has to do it a single blow. And have you seen how long his Masamune?" Guy number two said.

"I hear it's like 6 feet long." guy number one says.

"Nah! It's like 9 feet!" Third guy said coming into the conversation.

"He let's his sword do the talking." I mumbled. Which caused the three SOLDIERS to stop and turn and look at me. "...or so I've heard..."

"What do you mean by that newbie?" Second guy asked, with a threat in the tone.

I coughed. "It's uhh... just a warning. Like don't get on his bad side."

"Oh well-"

"Oh. Hey. Look, it's our floor," Third guy said as the elevator doors opened to floor twelve. "Come on Jeff." He pulled the second guys arm out of the elevator.

"Nice to meet you newbie." First guy said. "Aaron, let Jeff go."

The elevator doors closed. I sighed a deep sigh and sat on the elevator floor. I don't know how long I can keep this up. The doors opened to the 16th floor. I did not get up from my spot. I groaned.

"What? Are you comfy down there or something?" A familiar voice asked.

I leaned to the right to see who was talking to me. Zachary Fair. Shit. I got to my feet in like five seconds, and gulped.

"S-sorry, sir." Sir? Really? Am I going to have to call him that for now on? Am I going to have to call my _father_ that? _SIR_? Oh god.

"Al..la...How do you pronounce your name?" He said with a confused look.

I chuckled and got out of the elevator. "ALL. Yee. ALL. Alyal. But you can call me either Jacobs or Al if you want. Makes life a lot much easier for people to just _not _pronounce my name. They'll embarrass them selves."

"Hmmm... Al or Jacobs? I think I'll go with Jacobs You look like a Jacob, you don't look like an Al."

"Wow. Thanks" I said laughing.

"No problem. Oh! I'm Zack." He put his right hand out. I shook it, as manly as I could. Epic fail. Why did I have such girly hands? I totally forgot about my hands. What happens if someone notices that I have girly hands? Oh god, I think I 'm going to be sick.

"Before I take you upstairs to go see Lazard, I'm going to show you around!"

"Okay. May I ask what Class are you?"

"Huh? Oh I'm in the second class. I'm going to be first class soon! It's my dream! Angeal, he's a first class, is helping me to achieve that dream." No really?

The tour of the SOLDIER floor was a little short, but then again, I already knew where everything was. Zack seemed pleased that I didn't have any stupid question. Though I did question myself. What happens if I have to pee? FML.

We took the elevator the the next floor, which went straight to an office. I could hear voices.

"Alyal Jacobs?" Genesis asked. "Odd name. Where's he from?" Gee thanks Gen. Love you too.

"Hmm... Says here, that he was born and raised in Junon." I think that voice belonged to Lazard. I never met the guy, but he did call the house a couple of times for dad.

"What does names have to do with anything Genesis?" Angeal asked with a chuckle. Oh shit. I'm so freakign screwed. Oh god. I'm going to die. He's going to find out that I'm his daughter. Oh god. Oh god..."It says that he was at the top of his class. What about his reasons for joining?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Zack said. I didn't notice that he had walked ahead of me. I just stayed in the hallway. He looked at me and waved me over. "Come on! Don't be shy!"

"Don't be shy my ass..." I mumbled. Hoping no one heard me. I cleared my voice. "Hi. I'm Alyal Jacobs."

Oh dear lord. I'm going to die. This is it. My dad is going to find out and I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life. Worse: I'll probably die!

* * *

**A/N: Seriously when I was writing this chapter, a question/problem came to my head. How is going to go to the bathroom? Take a shower? Will she have to go to the stall? And men will make fun of her for having a small... "manhood." (but seriously that's what popped into my head as I wrote this. lol Reviews!**


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: Do you love me or do you love me? lol. Another chapter yay! And another that chapter that I laughed at while I was writing/typing. I wrote the first half of it at school in my Video Game Programming class. We weren't doing anything...So I was like "hmmm maybe i should write another chapter!" And I did. You guys are just lucky that I remembered what the last chapter was about ( is blocked at my school). Anyways. Read on my fellow readers! Read and fall in love!**

* * *

No one said anything about 1st class SOLDIERs being at the interview. I should have asked former students or whatever. I don't want my father here. What happens if he finds out that I'm… his daughter? My life will go down the drain. I will be chained to my bedroom till I'm like 6 feet under. Mommy! This is when I wish my mom was here. She would have the answers to _everything_. Oh god. And I had to know the other two SOLDIERS. Oh my gawd. This is so not happening. Look at me. Rambling.

"So you're Alyal Jacobs?" Lazard asked, gesturing to a big black spiny chair. Lazard was wearing white formal pants, and a dark blue striped button up shirt, that only has a button in the middle. His shirt underneath that was pink and he wore a purple tie. I sat down, feeling short in the chair. It felt like that the chair was going to swallow me whole.

The SOLDEIRS were wearing their usual outfits. Angeal, being a goody-goody, was wearing the SOLDIER uniform of first classes. Dark blue collared tank top (shoulders are covered by big thick shoulder pads), dark blue baggy pants. And a belt slash suspenders, the belt was around his stomach instead of the waist. It was huge. It had the SOLDIER or Shinra logo on it. It's mostly what I see my dad wear. I rarely see him in "normal" clothing.

Genesis and Sephiroth are the rebellious type of SOLDIER. Genesis wears the First the class outfit…sort of. I think it's a bit darker than usual. He also wears a red coat, and I think there's a big pocket inside of it, because he just pulls out _Loveless _out of nowhere. Sephiroth, on the other hand, doesn't wear a shirt. No seriously he doesn't wear a shirt. He just wears the pants that I think are different than the usual pants. And the suspenders/belt. He too, also has a jacket, all black and all. He also has boots that go up above his knees. How he got his pants into the boots. I have no idea.

"Yes, I'm Alyal Jacobs." I cleared my voice, trying to hide my nervousness.

Lazard laughed. "Don't be nervous. We don't bite."

"Yet." Genesis mumbled.

I sat there for a long awkward silence, while Lazard looked over my application. Now that I think about it, I don't remember what I put, except for forging my fake parents name. I think I named them Philip and Alicia Jacobs.

"Okay. I'm going to just ask you one important question. Why do you want to join SOLDIER?" Lazard asked clasping his hands on top of my files. "Take your time."

For a couple of seconds I sat there biting my lip. "I know you probably get a lot of men saying; 'I want to become a hero.' I won't lie to you. That too is part of my dream, but joining SOLDIER is a just a dream that I want. I don't care what class I'm in really. It's just… Oh I don't know how to put it." I laughed. "I hear that SOLDIER is full of dangers and what not. I guess you can say that I'm here for the danger. I just _love _danger. It's ridiculous I know, but it's my dream."

"It's a very good dream." Lazard said smiling at me. "You three have any questions?"

"What weapons do you use? Or what type of fighting do you do?" Sephiroth asked. Hey he spoke!

"I use two blades. Well their arm blades, really. I'm a black belt, and I did gymnastics…" I got a raised eyebrow from Genesis and Sephiroth.

"So that's why you're so skinny!" Zack said out of nowhere. He was sitting in a corner the last time I checked.

"Zack." Angeal said with an angry tone.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously… you're skinny as a girl." Because I am a girl you moron.

"Uh…thank you?" I said blinking.

"How about magic?" Genesis asked.

"I know some. Like healing, a few fire spells, and lot of earth spells."

"What are you a hippie?" Zack said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you? A puppy?" I shot back. He glared at me and I smiled, Angeal laughed. I shifted in my seat.

"Zack, why don't escort Mr. Jacobs back to the lobby." Lazard said standing up. I stood up and shook his hands. Then I shook Sephiroth, and then Genesis, and then... my father. I tried not to look directly into his eyes. I was afraid that he would find out who I was. Still scared...

"Okay. C'mon Jacobs!" Zack said putting his arm around my shoulders and basically dragged me to the elevator. Once the elevators shut Zack removed his arms and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. Man, I hope they pick you. You seem like a friendly man, and you have potential. Although they might test that out with fighting."

"Did they test you with fighting?"

"Hmmm...I honestly, don't remember." He laughed. "But you were the seventeenth applicant today. And if all four of them come down on the elevator, and come towards you. That means you got in, my friend."

"Really?"

"Well, you got into the academy-type-thing." Zack said sounding confused. "Don't ask. The academy thing is new this year, according to the head of the Shinra corp, the SOLDEIRS don't have enough education or spell magic or something. I don't remember what it was about. Think of it as a Winter course... or a trial."

"So I see..." Yay for school. And yay that I'm on vacation for several months!

* * *

We got the lobby/second floor and sat down at a circular table. Zack went to go get some coffee, apparently he wanted to talk more about my skills with earth magic, and using arm blades.

"So how do arm blades work exactly?" Zack said as he came over with the coffee.

"Thanks," I said getting the coffee into my cold hands. I get cold very easily. "Arm blades work as regular blades, their just held differently. They have handles on the arm...thing..." I laughed. "Sorry. I can't really explain it."

"It's fine. As long as you know how to use it, I guess that's all you really need to know." He laughed. His laugh was sweet, and kind. His-

"I know right?" Oh god. Don't tell me I'm falling for him... the guy that I hardly know. Only as "Zack the Puppy" and the guy who couldn't believe that I was Angeal's daughter.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Lazard and co exited the elevator and came towards a young man about my age, maybe older. In a few seconds he was jumping for joy and shaking hands, and repeating himself over and over again. They went to another man, and he did the same thing. And then they came towards me. I gulped. I took another sip of my coffee.

"Alyal." Lazard said with a smile.

"Sir." I said, freaking out inside.

"Congratulations. You start next Friday." He said handing me a manila envelope. "That's what your courses are going to be an what you will be going through and agreements."

"I-I...I got.." I couldn't finish. I was to stunned and too excited to answer. I sat there like an idiot with my mouth open. Zack laughed, waking me up from my stupidity. "I got in?"

"Yes you go in, you dumb dumb!" Zack said giving me a noogie.

"YES!" I screamed and jumped for joy. And then I reliased that I was making a fool of myself, once again. "I-I mean... thank you. Thank you so much, Sir." I shook their hands. I was on the verge of tears of happiness. Men don't cry...well that's what they all say anyways.

"Oh, and since your underage, you need to get that singed by one or both of your parents. We prefer both if possible." He held up an agreement letter that he put in the manila folder. "And we would like to meet them."

Say what?

* * *

**A/N: For those who do not know what arm blades are (and yes they exist), either look it up "arm blades" or look up _BloodRayne _Where I got the idea. Actually I just love arm blades, though the one in my dreams are like strapped to my arms and the flip out, which is kind of cool, but also hurtful. :/ Anyway... REVIEW! I love reviews! I love your opinions! :3 and It's FRIDAY! I thought this week would never end!**

**Oh and... I think I'm going to go watch _She's the Man_ and _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete _for some ideas... :3  
**


	7. Meet the Parents

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter that I have ever done in... like three hours or so. I was debating if it was going to be two parts, so I just made it into one whole chapter. You get to learn more about Layla's mother, and Mr. Wig, Mrs. Lynn, and Jared (if you don't remember who they were, they are the people who helped Layla get what she needed to look like a guy). **

* * *

Parents? They wanted to meet my parents? What the bloody chicken dumplings? Ugh! Wait! Mr. Wigs and Mrs. Lynn! They could totally pull off Mr. and and Alicia Jacobs!

As soon as I got back from my interview I got changed into my girly clothing which was jeans and a low cleavage (what cleavage? I barely got any boobs anyway) showing shirt, and grabbed a sweater. Pulled off all my many wig and makeup. Put my snow boots on and ran out the door, and then went back in to write my dad a note that I was going to be at the mall.

By the time I got to the mall, it was already three. I didn't have breakfast, nor lunch. Before seeing Mr. Wig and Mrs. Lynn, I stopped by a fast food restaurant, I needed my juicy hamburger and tasty fries. I was starving. After I ate, I sat there, all stuffed, and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.

"Hey. You fall asleep here, you might get pick pocketed or something." My eyes shot open, to find Zack hovering over me.

"Z-Zack. What are you doing here?" I said sitting up.

"I'm on my lunch break. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all." Zack took a seat and began to dig into his meal, which was something that smelled like beef stew. "I thought Shinra had a cafeteria."

"They do. They just don't have what I'm craving for."

"So you're what? Craving for...beef stew?"

"Yup. Though my mom's way better."

"Miss her?"

"Yeah...If I get enough time in, and get a vacation in the near future. I'm going to go see them. I haven't seen them in three years. I've talked to them, but seeing isn't the same as talking over the phone."

"I know what you mean." But I went to boarding school, and there was barely enough time to call Angeal. When I did call he was usually busy or didn't pick up his phone. "So where are you from?"

"Gongaga!" He said smiling. I laughed. "What? What's so funny about Gongaga?"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Nothing..." I took a deep breath in and out. "It's just the way you say it. It makes me laugh."

"So what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your mom?" He didn't know? Well, that's like Dad. Doesn't tell anyone about is deceased wife."

"Oh...she's umm..." Tears started to form. "she's in a better place." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

"It's fine. She died when I was thirteen, of cancer."

"What kind of cancer? If it's okay to ask."

"It's fine. The doctors said it was a cancer from Mako." Zack eyes widened. "Dad blamed himself for two straight years. I kept on telling him it wasn't his fault. I still do. Where we used to live, mom used to work near some Mako reactors, and there was a leak and a few people got cancer and other diseases from it. And the few people who got that all died within one to two and a half years. One to two and a half years of suffering..." I shook my head, and wiped my tears with my sweater.

"I-I didn't know that-"

"Mako causes cancer? It only does that if not injected or enters the body properly. That's why you guys in SOLIDER are okay. But too much of it will sooner or later will have some side effects. I did a project in school about it."

"H-how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Get...talk..."

"How do I talk to my dad about girly things? I don't. If I want to talk girly stuff, I either call my grandmother or my aunt." Zack opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Grandmother is on my dad's side, and my aunt's on my mom's side. Dad is a single lonely child."

"Now that you mention it, he does seem spoiled..."

"Ha! He's the opposite of spoiled. Genesis is the one who's spoiled. And he even spoils me, and my dad. The only person out of his group of friends who doesn't spoil me is Sephiroth."

"Wait... Genesis spoils you?"

"Yeah. He spoils me a lot, since I'm is God-Daughter in all."

"Y-Your his-"

"Not again..." I mumbled. "Yes he's my God-Father."

"Whoa."

"Not really."

Zack's cell phone began to ring, mine's been on vibrate since the interview.

"Excuse me. Hello?" He said answer his phone. "Oh hey Angeal...Huh? Oh, I'm almost done having my lunch. No. I'm at the mall, I'm here with Layla. No it's not a date. I just saw her here. He wants to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and took the phone from Zack's hand. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi sweetie. I'm just letting you know that I won't be there for dinner, I'm going out on mission with Zack later today. I might be back around Sunday morning, depending on how the mission goes. I'll call you when I'm coming home. And don't get to close to Zack."

"Why?"

"J-just. Don't get close to him. Okay? I don't want you to date him."

"Dad! We're just having a conversation over lunch, like you Natalie do sometimes. And you say that you two are not dating."

"We're not-"

"Yeah I know. Well I'm assuming you want your puppy back anyways. Love you bye." I hand the phone back to Zack.

"Hey. Yeah, I'll be there in... fifteen minutes or so. Don't leave without me!" He hanged up the phone. "Well it was nice having lunch with you Layla."

"You too Zack. You two be careful. Watch out for my dad, okay? I want him back in one piece." I smiled.

"Okay. I promise to take care of Angeal." He took both the trays and threw them away. "See you later."

"Wait!" I said grabbing his hand. I stood on my tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful and good luck."

Zack blushed, and I smiled and went to go see Mr. Wig.

* * *

"Mr. Wig!" I screamed running into his store. There were a few customers in there, and a few workers. I got stares from them. "Sorry." Mr. Wig came out from the storage room caring a box that seemed to be heavy. "Mr. Wig!"

"Layla!" he said laughing. I took the box from him and put it on the front desk. "How are you my dear girl?"

"I'm great. I got news for you guys!"

"You do? Well... how about you come to Mrs. Lynn's house tonight. Jared and I are going there just to have a talk. I don't think she'll mind, besides all she's been talking about is you."

"Sure. I mean, my dad's not coming back home till probably Sunday. Here, let me help you."

* * *

Till the store closing time, I helped Mr. Wig out with the store, by cleaning, helping customers, getting heavy objects fixing things. And boy did the time go by fast. By the time I knew it we were at Mrs. Lynn's house. Who apparently is Mr. Wig's wife. I did not know they were married. Apparently the house is Mrs. Lynns and Mr. Wig just moved in with her.

Her house was a two story building. It was beautiful, it looked like something from Wutai. The garden was mixed between a Japanese Rock Garden and a regular flower garden. Inside, everything was foreign. It was beautiful. There were a lot of bamboo trees and other foreign trees. The doors were sliding doors, except for the entrance, back entrance and the bathrooms. The whole first floor smelt like herbal tea.

"Akemi, I'm home, and I brought a guest." Mr. Wig said as he took my jacket and put it in the closet.

"Jared! Eric's home!" Mrs. Lynn said as she came out of a room. "Layla!" She came and hugged me, she smelled like cherry blossoms. "Come, come."

We went to this room, where she slid the door open, and found a low leveled table that was covered with a heavy cloth underneath the table (if that makes sense) and had what looked like nice comfy pillows. To the left was a open wall that led to the kitchen, and a open window with stools.

"Sit. Sit."

The pillows were comfy, I sat chris-cross-apple-sauce, not like to sit on my knees. Jared came shortly down and smiled when he saw me, he came over and kissed my cheek before sitting across from me. Mrs. Lynn came in with a tray that had a green tea pot that was designed with lily's and dragons. She poured some tea into four cups. Mr. Wig came and served the dinner, which was roast chicken, white rice, and lo mein. And we got to eat with chop sticks!

"So did you get accepted or did you get accepted?" Jared asked.

"I got accepted." I said smiling.

"Oh my! I knew it!" Mrs. Lynn said cheering. She was like another mother to me She looked like she was in her late forties early fifties, but being a mother could be any age really. As long as they care for their children.

"Congratulations, Layla." Mr. Wig said putting his hand up for a high five. I gave him one, and smiled.

"But there's a catch...They want to meet my parents."

"Oh, that is a problem." Jared said with a mouth full of rice.

Mrs. Lynn slapped his hand. "And...I know you guys did a lot for me already. But...I was wondering if you and Mr. Wig could act like my parents. You could say that you adopted me or something. Since you know...I don't really look like either of you."

"Didn't you need a parent signature for the application if you were under eighteen?"

"Yeah. I forged it. I put random names. Philip and Alicia Jacobs. Oh yeah, my name that I'm using as my guy self is Alyal."

"Alyal?" Jared said laughing.

"Shut it... It's just my name backwards... I couldn't think of anything." I gave him a little kick under the table.

"I would be happy to play your mother! You are already like a daughter to me. Don't you agree Eric?"

"Yeah Mr. Lawson, don't you agree?"

"Mr. Lawson?" Confused Layla over here.

Mr. Wig or Mr. Lawson or whoever this man next to me was, laughed. "Mr. Lawson is my real surname, Mr. Wig is just for my store."

"Oh..."

"And I don't mind playing your father. Akemi's right. You are like a daughter to us."

I gave them the information that they needed and they signed the paper that needed to be signed as Philip and Alicia Jacobs. And their signature looked like my forged one. Before leaving, they told me that I could visit them anytime I want, and stay whenever Angeal was out of town. It's like having another family.

* * *

Today was the day that Mr. Wig/Lawson and Mrs. Lynn would become Philip and Alicia Jacobs. The day that they would become my parents. I met them at their place around seven in the morning. Jared, who apparently lives with them too, helped me turn back into Alyal Jacobs. After I was done he went to go help Mr. Wig/Lawson, while I helped Mrs. Lynn. It was like you rub my back, I rub yours kinda thing. Jared wished us luck and we were off to Shinra.

We got there around fifteen minutes past eight, and the two same secetaries were there. This time I went to the blonde lady.

"Hi Alyal." Hannah said as I went to the desk.

"Hey Hannah."

"Congrats on getting accepted."

"Thanks." The blonde name -Sophie-, gave me what I needed and told me to go to the 49th floor.

"Are these your parents?"

"Yeah. Mom, dad, this is Hannah. Hannah these are my parents. Philip and Alicia Jacobs. I met Hannah yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Jacobs." Hannah said going around the front desk and shaking their hands. "Well I don't you to be late with Mr. Deusericus."

"She seemed nice." Mr. Wigs said as we got to the second floor.

"She was flirting with La- I mean Alyal." Mrs. Lynn said angrily. "Be careful with women like them, _son_."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, _mom_" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We were directed to the briefing room once we got to floor 49. Inside was Lazard, waiting for us.

"Oh you must be Philip and Alicia Jacobs. Nice to meet you. I'm Lazard Deusericus, the SOLDIER Union Exectuive." He shook my parents hands and gestured us to sit down. I sat down between them, my sweaty right hand in Mrs. Lynn's hands. She was petting them, trying to calm my nerves, and it actually worked, and it made me a bit sleepy.

The converstation was just about getting to know my parents, which were lies that I had created. My father, Philip, was a CEO of a production company, which happens to be my friend's dad's company so that was covered. I had originally had Alicia as a stay home mom, but Mrs. Lynn had her own Tea and Floral shop other than the clothing shop. And then it was just talk about what I was going to do in the SOLIDER program. And how dangerous it would be. And then it was all over.

* * *

Once the three of us got out of the Shinra building in into Mr. Wig/Lawson's car, we sighed and then laughed it off. I was offically accepted into the SOLDIER program, and my fate parents aced the meeting.

All I have to do now is get through day one of SOLDIER.

* * *

**A/N: Well? You my fellow readers, should know that I LOVE your reviews. I love them! They make me all happy inside. :D **


	8. Skills

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! 3,003 words (not including my A/N's)! Sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with school, and tests and what not. I'm in like three clubs, and only one of them meets once a week. And I'm part of Big Brother Big Sister... and I've got to study for the SATs...omg, being a senior in high school has it's limits... Anyway... before I start ranting about my personal life. READ! and ENJOY!  
**

* * *

After the interview with my _parents_, I spent the rest of the day over with them. Congratulating me, and all that stuff. And apparently, while we were away, Jared decided to use one of the extra bedrooms and made it for me. All three of us were surprised.

The bedroom, was bigger than the one at Angeal's place. The walls were painted my color of a nice cool green. Posters of my favorite bands, and a SOLDIER-I-Want-You posters were either on the wall or the ceiling. My bed was a pull out bed (or a futon), and across from it was a flat screen TV, that was hooked on the wall. Below that was a beautiful white dresser. There was another dresser to the left of the room. I even got my own bathroom, which was a plus. I ended up sleeping over their place and it felt like I was with my dad and my mom again, and a older brother that I have never had before.

I ended up spending the night over. I didn't intend on it, but I feel asleep on the couch watching some movie that wasn't in English. And when I woke up, I was in my bedroom...well the bedroom in Mrs. Lynns home... wow this is going to be confusing. Mr. Lawson, Mrs. Lynn, and Jared went to work early in the morning, and that just left me. Mrs. Lynn had given me a key to the house, and a random key that lead to somewhere but she didn't know where. She just told me it was for luck.

I went home after I had breakfast over at my second home. I knew there was nothing in Angeal's place. He's like barely there. The person who does the food shopping is me. I'm very surprised that he can still pay the bills on time. Or does Shinra do that? I don't want to know.

I took a quick nice warm shower, and got changed in to nice-non-embarrassing sweats, and went food shopping. By the time I get back, there was a message on the phone. Pressed the blinking red button and entered the password.

"Three new voice mail pr-" I pressed one.

"Voice mail number one,"  
"Hey Layla, it's me. Dad. I think this is going to be a longer mission than we thought..." Zack's scream in the background. "Be careful Zack! You know where the money is for food, and stuff. Have any issues either call me, or call Lazard. Love you."

"Press seven-" Pressed seven to delete.

"Next voice mail."

"Hey girlie girl! It's me Emma! I got your number from your ex. Ick. He still has your number! Can you believe that? Well, I'm just letting you know that Sophie and I are going to be coming to Mid-"

"Whenever I get any free time from work!" Sophie shouted."

"You heard her! We miss you! Hugs and Kisses!"

"Pr-"I pressed nine to save it.

"Next voice mail from cell phone 2 please-." My phone, I entered my pass code, one that dad will never get. Shh... it's a secret remember?

"Hi Alyal Jacobs, this is Lazard. Two of the first class SOLDIERS, would like to see your sparing and magic skills. We have you set as Monday, two days from now, at three thirty in the afternoon. Please bring your equipment that you would be using. If the timing is an issue, please call us back at 555-8976. Thanks. See you then!"

A sparing really? I almost dropped the eggs, cursing at myself I quickly finished up unpacking the groceries, and sat at the counter debating what I should eat. I just went food shopping, and I have no idea what to eat for lunch. Hmm... I think I'm going to have grilled cheese and tomato soup. It's just one of those cravings and days.

I was all set to go to bed Sunday night (yeah, that's right I skipped days), before I got a phone call. Oh and by the way, the time is about eleven at night. No one calls at eleven at night. Unless they are from a different country or something, or their just complete idiots and want to get on your bad side.

The number I didn't recognize, but I picked it up anyways.

"Ello?" I said with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"Layla?" It sounded like Zack's voice, but you know when your on the phone the voice sounds completely different.

"Wack?" I said with my mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush. "Wold on." I went to the bathroom and spit what in my mouth and rinsed. "Zack?"

"Yeah it's me. What time is it over there?"

"Uh..." I leaned back so I could see the clock. Eleven fifteen. At night. You know where when it's all dark out and when the moon is up."

"Hahaha, I know that."

"Hey, you asked."

"I only asked, because I didn't understand what you were saying."

"That's because I was brushing my teeth. Why are you calling me anyways?"

"Huh?" I heard some crackling through the phone, probably coming from a fire. "Oh, because Angeal's phone died, and he can't charge it, because we're basically nowhere. And in order for him to call you, he and I made a deal."

"Let me guess... the deal was for you to talk to me?"

"Correct pretty woman!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh...he heard me. Here's Angeal! Angeal! It's Layla!"

I heard a few mumbles and grunts and two loud "ow's", before I actually heard my dad's voice.

"Hi Layla."

"Hi Daddy. How's the mission going?"

"So far? Poorly. We lost track of the person we were tracking. And since we can't go back, we have to camp out."

"So... does that mean your going to be on your mission longer than expected?"

"...Yes."

"Daddy!" I groaned as I jumped on my bed. "I hate it when you go away for long missions. It's so lonely here! And I'm on vacation!" I sound so like a hypocrite...

"I know, I know. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"The last time you said that was when I went back to school and you came back from one of your missions..."

"..."  
I sighed angrily. "Fine. You know what. Just make me one promise, and that promise only."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Come back safe and alive, please. That's all I want."

He sighed a happy sigh, or at least through the phone it sounded like a happy sigh. You know the sigh that some people do when they smile... "Deal."

"And I don't mind a souvenir either." That made him laugh.

"Good night, Layla."

"Good night, Daddy. Love you!"

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and went to bed, hugging my chocobo plushie.

Two Days Later...

My head was in agony on Monday morning. I shouldn't have went to that party that Emma and Sophie had dragged me into. I looked at the clock, it was seven fifteen in the morning. Who wakes up on _vacation _at seven fifteen? I groaned and set my alarm to eleven, and I actually fell back asleep. Probably because I was surrounded by fluffy, stuffy animals.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. SLAM!

I shook my hand in the air, due to me slamming my alarm clock really hard. I peaked under my pillow to see if it was still alive. Not anymore, it was blinking numbers. I sighed and rolled off my bed, and I rolled too far off, since I fell off, and in the process hit my head on my nightstand.

"Son of a hmm mm..." I said biting my tongue and holding my head and rolling.

breakfast it was ramen and bacon, and orange juice. Hmmm tasty.

11.45. Took a shower and then relaxed in a bubble bath for an hour.

12:46. Got change into manly sweats and a manly shirt. Not putting my hair in my wig yet. And began the search for my arm blades.

2:00 I finally found them. They were in a box, that was under my bed, that was under a secret little passage. I took them out to see if they needed to be sharpened. Lukily, they did not. Yay for me! Time for practice.

2:30 Practiced for about a half hour, and reminded myself never to use sharp pointy objects inclosed areas, like my bedroom. Now I got to fix the wallpaper, and by a new lamp and an alarm clock, that ended up being my target.

2:45 Started to put my manly stuff on, and had a corn beef sandwich with mayo, and pizza chips. Darn those pizza chips for being so good...

2:55 Brushed my teeth, and took a mint, and ran out the door with my blades.

3:15 Arrived at Shinra, Arrived in front of Hannah's (the red head) desk type thing.

I was trying to manage to breathe, so I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth. She sat there laughing.

"Floor 49, Alyal. Have fun!"

I climbed the stairs and hit the button of the elevator, feeling the need to collapse. Elevator doors opened, people got off, I press the 49th button, and fell on the elevator floor huffing and puffing. It's what I get for running.

The door opened on some floor that I knew wasn't the 49th. I moved from my laying position to a sitting position, still huffing and puffing. A 3rd class came on the and didn't press the button, apparently he's going where I'm going.

"Newbie?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said still trying to catch my breath. Holy Chicken Fries, am I out of shape or what. Next semester, I am so switching out of cooking class into gym.

"Are you the newbie from...like a week ago? The one who mentioned about Sephiroth's Masamune?"

"Huh?" It took me a moment to process what he said. "Oh! Yeah...that's me." I grabbed the railing around the elevator and pulled myself up. "Sorry...I had to run and I'm sort of...out of shape."

He laughed. "No problem. I'm Yuki, one of the guys who got Aaron off the elevator before he did anything stupid."

"I'm L...Alyal. I'm Alyal Jacobs." I shook his hand.

"All-"

I laughed, it's what I get for spelling my name backwards and no one can pronounce it right. "You can just call me Jacobs. I respond to that."

"Okay Jacobs. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Yuki."

"So what brings you here?"

I sighed. "Apparently two of the three First Class SOLDIERs want me to spar. So I'm here sparring. And hopefully, not them...I'm too young to die."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow. Really. I started when I was fifteen, and here I am now. Seventeen. And still not a First Class."

"You'll get there, if you really push at it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean...if it's your main dream, or goal. Keep at it. Do whatever it takes to get to that goal. That's what I'm doing. Although, getting in SOLDIER _was_ my goal. Now I got to pick another goal. Maybe become First Class too. Who knows. Maybe... my next goal is to become the president of Shinra...or, or rule the world!"

By this time, Yuki was laughing. When the elevator door opened to the 49th floor. There in front of us, waiting by the wall was Sephiroth and Genesis. When the door opened and let Yuki's laugh fill the area. The looked over. When Yuki looked, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Sirs!" He said saluting them, and walking away. But before he left me, he gave me a quick smile and left.

"...Sirs..." I said feeling an awkward moment.

"Mr. Jacobs, follow us to the training room." Genesis said in a no tone voice. He either a. must be pissed, b. annoyed, or c. someone took his _Loveless _book. And I love my life that I don't really want to find out.

We arrived to the training room, where there were a few scientists there looking at the computers.

"Lazard. Look what we've found." Genesis said again in is robotic tone. Okay I love my god father but seriously he needs a woman in his life. Or get a cat or something.

"Ah. Mr. Jacobs." I've noticed that gave up on pronouncing my first name. "You can enter in there, with your weapons." I took off my coat to show off my t-shirt, and also to show off my girly arms. I can't help having girly arms. I strapped my on my arm blades and entered the training room (the room within the training room). A Third Class followed me in.

"Hiya newbie." He said. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was Aaron, the kid that want's me dead. Yay. He pulled out a typical SOLDIER sword and held it with both hands and took a wide stance.

"Um. Hi." I was going as unprotected. My arm blades were already strapped on and sharp.

"Now Jacobs, you sure you don't want any shielding?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer."

"You should have taken his offer rookie. You might just die in here."

"I highly doubt it. Now are you going to fight, or continue talking? Because I rather just fight... Unless your too afraid." Taunting wasn't my best skill, but it has it moments.

"Why you..." He took his blade and held it like a baseball bat and ran towards me. I dodged moments before he swung at me. We kept on doing that for a minute. "Stop dodging you bastard!"

I was dodging, but I was taking in what he had. It's one of my skills. Summarize my enemies skills and I can either use it against him or find a weakness. And I tend to find weaknesses unless I'm fighting a Bahamut or something.

He came at me again, and instead of dodging, I went down and did a swipe kick and he fell down losing grasp of his sword, causing it to twirl in the air. I caught the blade's handle and pointed the tip to his throat. A second later a bell rang. I grabbed the blade's edge, and handed it Jeff by the handle. He got up and grabbed it and mopped out of the room. Next came in a Second Class.  
The Second Class dude, wasn't as difficult as Jeff was. He basically had the same moves, just a bit different. And he put much more of a fight. Although, I still really didn't use my arm blades. But instead of a swipe kick, I punched him five times. Three in the ribs, two in the face, and I also flipped him over. And he was heavier than I was. And remember, I'm a girl who ways about 110 pounds or so.

And luckily for me, I didn't get to fight any First Class SOLDIERs. I got to face a Behemoth. Well one in a program that the scientists had created, and that the SOLDIERs use for training.

And This Behemoth was a cute behemoth. Sorry, girl coming out of man-self. But seriously, he was cute. He looked like a big giant doggie, with a long spiky tail. I wonder if Angeal will let me have one...

The battle started out as a cautious battle, before I had to dodge and do other things. He was a big doggie thing. I hated his Gyro Tail and Heave attacks, but I got through them. I used some of my spells, like fire and earth. Before I could do anything. And really, I was just getting his patterns, before I got my actual plan down.

Then I was ready. The Behemoth roared a mighty roar, and boy did it have bad breath. And came charging at me. I jumped on a building (program), and dodge the attack. When I landed I threw a fire ball at it, causing the Behemoth to roar in pain, and anger. He came at me again, and I dodged, but when I got to my feet it swung his tail at me, causing me to fly against a building.

"Ow." I said getting up and cracking my neck and knuckles. "Okay. Let's just get this over with..."

I sheathed my blades and spread my fingers out, and flipped my palms over. The earth began to tremble. A few seconds later, a big thick vine appeared. I moved my left hand near my right hand, and the vine moved, taking Behemoth as it's victim. I moved my right hand, and another vine came out and did the same thing. The Behemoth was stuck between the vines, and it was madder than ever. I unsheathed my blades and ran to the behemoth, jumping on it's back and sliced it's head off. The program was over.

When the room was back to normal, Sephiroth and Genesis came in.

"Congratulations. You are officially part of SOLDIER. And you get to skip the Academy stuff. Probably because the fact of it is being shut down..." Genesis said, and Sephiroth rolling his eyes at him. "And luckily for you...I will be your mentor. So I suggest you catch up on _Loveless _or read it, before you come in tomorrow." And he left, still in his robotic mood.

"Yay?" I said confused.

Sephiroth laughed. "Don't mind him. Someone stole his _Loveless _book."

I went home after all the chatting and whatnot. I spent a minute and like fifteen seconds (which felt like forever), on the elevator with Yuki and Jeff, and Aaron. Yuki and Aaron were holding Jeff back so he doesn't kill me. Yuki mouth the words "I'm sorry" and I nodded. As the elevator door opened I ran out the door.

I was in the bathtub having a bubble bath, and listening to some Beethoven and Mozart. My body was sore. I think my bruises have bruises. The good thing is, I'm in!

* * *

**A/N: Well? Was it worth the wait? I sort of got a writer's block between here and there. Oh and if you see the name "Aaron" during the battle scenes. Please tell me... I mixed up one of the characters. It's supposed to be Jeff and not Aaron... Thank you! and please Review! I love reading your comments!**


	9. Day One

**A/N: Okay. I'm speeding the process of the story. I'm cheating-ish. I'm trying to get to the point where she get's exposed (because I'm basically running out of ideas while she's in training.) So You can be mad at me if you want... but yeah. She skipped Third Class and went straight to Second. Yay? O.o**

* * *

My body was sore. All my muscles ache. That goes to show to that I'm out of shape, or the fact that I usually don't use those muscles. Owie… Ugh. I have to suck it up if I'm going to be with Genesis for most of my training. I don't think he ever had a trainee or whatever you want to call me…a protégé? And I have to deal with _Loveless_ quotes 24 hours. Oh. My. God. Am I going to die? Am I going to suffer? I love my god father and all, but I don't think I can take quotes from _Loveless_ anymore. He gets the damn quotes stuck into your freaking head. It's not fun! Sephiroth knows what I'm talking about.

The day started, waking up around four thirty in the morning. Genesis wanted me to be there around six in the morning. Who the hell wants to wake up at four thirty? According to him, its for clothing fitness, and then training. And then something, that I forgot what he said, he was being his depressed self, because he lost his darn book. Which is the truth, he called me when I was home wondering if I had it or not. Before we hung up, I swear I could have heard him sniffle a cry or something.

Anyways… I was all set by five fifteen. With regular clothing and my manily make up and whatnot. And for breakfast I had oatmeal, I had butterflies in my stomach…I knew I should have something big for breakfast, but the butterflies made it worse. So to settle my stomach, I had hot chocolate with honey, which is delicious! Especially if the honey was from Mrs. Lynn, saying it was for good luck on my first day. Jared wanted to have a party the night before, but he was already drunk from the fact that he and his longtime boyfriend broke up.

I left at five thirty so I could be there a little bit earlier, with a present in hand. It wasn't snowing, but it was sure as windy and freezing out. I slid most of my way to Shinra, and 1/6 of the ride was on my ass. And I had to wait a half hour outside the building because it wasn't open yet. And then it began to snow, hard.

"What are you doing here this early?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around shivering, to find a young blonde man in a white suit. His blue eyes bright as the day can be, and as handsome he was…I had no idea who he was.

"I-I'm h-h-here f-for- G-Ge-" I was freezing. I wasn't wearing a heavy coat.

"Genesis? Did he tell you be here by six?" The man sighed, as I nodded an answer. "Of course he did. Well, the building is usually open 24/7, but when the lobbyists leave, they have to lock the doors. Luckily for me, I have the keys." He opens the doors and set the security system on, and then another for the infer red off. "The elevators will be on in a moment."

"Th-thank you, Sir." I brushed off the snow and walked upstairs. The lights turned on, when I walked, so motion sensitive lights. Sweet.

The young man followed soon after, and pressed the elevator button. I was still shivering, and holding my shoulders. Genesis's present was in my backpack along with my arm blades. The elevator doors opened, and their lights flickered on as we entered. He hit the 70th floor, as I hit the 49th floor.

"So if you're looking for Genesis, and you hit the 49th floor, that must mean you're the new recruit. Alyal Johnson?"

"Alyal _Jacobs_, Sir."

"Ah. Yes. I knew it began with the letter 'J'." Okay seriously. Who _is_ this guy? "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Huh? Oh… Unfortunitly…no, sorry. I'm sort of new."

He laughed. "It's fine," he gestured his hand for a handshake which I took. "I'm Rufus Shinra, the Vice President of Shinra."

My eyes widened. "Oh…hi…uhh…" I didn't know what to do. Should I salute him? Bow down to him? What should I do?

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything. But here's your floor. Have fun with Genesis."

I got off the elevator dumbfounded. It took me a moment to get over what just happened. I looked around the floor to see if anybody was here, which was no one. I couldn't check the rooms, because I didn't have my key card yet. So I went by the elevator and sat exactly across from it and waited.

While waiting, I decided to eat some _NutterButters_, because I didn't have a big breakfast, and _NutterButter's_ was the only thing that I had brought, and Defense Vitamin water. After having a few of that, I began reading one of the SOLDIER magazines, that Jared had gotten me, it was recently new…like as in yesterday new.

I waited for about twenty minutes, until Genesis finally got here, he got here with Sephiroth and a few Second and Third Classes. I got up as they walked out, biting my lip.

"Oh, look. My puppet is here…" Still no _Loveless_ book. He began walking towards the training room.

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" He spun around with eyes with boredom and anger mixed together. And since it's Genesis we are talking about here, that's a bad mix.

"I-I have something for you… I heard that you lost something, so I had wanted you to have-" I gave him the wrapped book. At first he looked at me from head to toe like I was up to something and then eyed the present before opening it. He opened it and shoved me the wrapping paper. His eyes widened.

"H-how did you get this?"

"My mom has a friend who works with the people who publish them. I had bought one the same time she gave me it. So… I don't need to extra copies… and that one has the DVD of both movie and play versions."

"Just because you gave this to me, doesn't mean that I will treat you nicely, Jacobs."

"It's fine, Sir. I just didn't like how you were looking very depressed."

"So, I see…" He put the book in his coat. "Let's go get your suit ready."

"First thing is first," Genesis said shoving a stack of clothing in my chest. "You are skipping Third Class and going straight to Second. We think that your skills have proven yourself as a Second Class and not a Third."

My eyes widened to what Genesis told me. "So...I..."

"So yes, you don't have to do a lot of things to become Second Class, because every First Class has decided to put you as Second. You just have to prove your self. And no just because you given me a new _Loveless _is not why you are going straight to Second Class. We have decided this _before_ today. So got put those on..."

I went into the locker room and went into a bathroom stall, not taking any chances. I may look like a man with my small breasts and all, but I still have boobs, and a nice ass. The uniform was complicated than I had thought. And the pants were a little bit big, baggy wise. The sleeveless turtle neck sweaters was a bit itchy, but it went away a few minutes later. I had to tighten the leather accents, to make it fit, the shoulder armor was bigger than my shoulder. I could use it as a bowl, for crying out loud, I could even use the helmet as a basket or another large alien type bowl. Oh lordy...

"Um. Sir? Do I _have _to wear this?" I said stepping out of the looker room, holding the helmet. "I mean the helmet doesn't fit..."

He looked at me from head to toe. And then shook his head, and stretched out his right arm. I walked over and gave the helmet to him. I went back into the locker room to put my socks and boots back on. And praying to Gaia that he didn't see my lime green nail polish on my toes...

Before leaving the looker room for training. I took a couple of deep breaths. This is Day One, day one as a Second Class Soldier. I still don't understand why they made me straight to Second Class... It's just going to cause me more trouble with the Thirds.

"Sir, I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the locker room. Genesis was leaning against the wall reading the _Loveless_, with a big teeth less grin.

"'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds. Dreams of the marrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped, the end is nigh.'" He sighed happily and put the book back into his jacket.

"Act two, right?" I said walking up to him.

"Yes. Do you know what the interpreted form of that act is?"

"Uhh... I think so... Isn't it about the prisoner escaping and is very wounded. And he gets saved by a woman of the opposing nation. Then he begins a life of seclusion with the woman who saved him, and it seems to hold the promis of eternal bliss, but as the happiness grows, so does guilt of not fulfilling the oath of his friends. The oath of finding the gift of the goddess?"

Genesis's eyes widened, surprised that I knew. If he knew that I was actually his god-daughter, he would know why I knew so much about it. He took me to the plays, the movies. He even got my dad and Sephiroth to help me act it out in my sixth grade talent show.

He coughed. "Hm. Yes. Let's get to training now."

We went to a different floor, which was just one room. And that room was large and was basically a gym. And as we walked off... Genesis threw me. Did I ever say that I weigh like a feather according to some people? Yeah, well... I went flying.

"Gah!" I screamed as I hit the wall, and FYI, the wall was across the elevator...a big ways of way.

Genesis slid my arm blades across the room. "Put those on, before you die." I quickly did what he said. I got on my feet and got ready for anything. Genesis snapped his fingers. Blockades appeared before a big large group of SOLDEIRS with nice loud guns came in. I hid behind one of the blockades.

"Your first training lesson is to get through this. Alive."

"No shit!" I said as the SOLDEIRS started shooting at me. I have blades. No freaking guns. Ugh. Okay Layla. You can do this. You've done this before in school... just not with this many jerks. I took a breath, and got up. Bullets came towards me. I blocked each one with my blades with swift moves. I ran to the the next blockade, and hid. Then a few seconds later two soldiers came. I did a jump flip and went behind one, my arm around his neck. One of my blades went back in sheathed, and I took his gun to shoot the other SOLDEIR. After that SOLDEIR was dead (their AI's), I tossed the one that I had -after I stabbed it- towards the mass of AI's with guns, causing them to scramble, and fall backwards. I took my chance and leaped into the messed up SOLDEIR and slashed each one, until they were gone.

Genesis snapped his fingers again. I sheathed my blades, and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Excellent. Now meet me in the briefing room in three hours. You have your first mission."

* * *

**A/N: Yay? Nay? What? And any opinions or ideas for a next chapter. The ideas I get, the easier and somewhat faster I can get the chapters in. Although it does depend on my mood and how much homework I have... darn school. **


	10. Snowy Mountains

**A/N: Wow... My day was crazy. We lost power around eleven last night, because we had a lovely mini-ish snow storm...in OCTOBER. Well that's New England for you... Anyway here's the next chapter of my lovely story.**

* * *

Mission? MISSION? I just bloody got this gig, and I'm on a freaking MISSION? I mean they just made me into Second Class with not even going through Third Class, and I'm already going on a bloody mission? Oh, I can't wait to tell Mr. Wig (Lawson), and Mrs. Lynn.

"Mission? Already?" Mr. Lawson said over the phone. I was in the male locker room in the shower, just not in the shower... I was in the stall with the shower, and the shower was running, but I was sitting on a bench that was in the shower...know what I'm saying?

"Yeah. I know... This is going way to fast... I mean I just became a SOLDIER and I'm already going on a mission. Usually it's at least a couple of months before going on a mission..."

"Maybe it's because you have Genesis as your mentor."

"Maybe... well I have to go. I have like an hour before I have to meet with him, and I haven't taken a shower yet..."

"Then what's that noise?"

"The shower running... it's to take the noise out... there are umm some guys in here..."

"Your taking a shower? Naked?" Mrs. Lynn said through the phone. Apparently they were on speaker phone.

"Um... yes?"

"Be careful young lady. Is the stall door locked?"

"Yes."

"If-"

"Akemi..." Mr. Lawson said cautioning his wife.

"Fine...Just be careful both in the shower _and _on your mission. And Congratulations!"

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up and put the the phone under my towel.

The water was warm, which was good because my body was sore. Completely utterly sore. My bruises have bruises.

"Hey dude!" A voice said loud knocking on the stall door. My eyes widened, and I covered my chest. "Hey dude!"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Do you have soap?" I looked at my soap bar. Then I imagined a naked man using it...

"Nope. I don't have any. Sorry..."

The man sighed. "Nah. It's fine. Hey Cloud! Do you have soap?"

I sighed as the man went away. My heart rate went back down to its normal calm rate. I quickly finished my shower and got changed, and somehow managed to quickly dry my long hair and put my wig on. The only thing I didn't put on was my boots. And hopefully no one will notice my toenails. I crunched them up just in case and quickly walked out the locker room, seeing way too much of men body parts. I put my socks on and my boots and walked my way to the briefing room. I was a half hour early.

When I got in there, Genesis was already there.

"Oh. Your early."

"Yeah... I have nothing else to do... so I decided to come here...Is that a bad thing, sir?"

"Hmm? No, of course not. Have a seat. We're waiting for Angeal and Zachary." Huh? Daddy's done with his current mission and he didn't tell me? Nice dad... just nice... "Oh speak of the devil."

Angeal and Zack came in a few seconds after I took a seat.

"Jacobs!" Zack said high fiving me. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey Zack, Sir." I nodded towards Angeal as I said "sir".

"Okay, Genesis. Let's get this over with. I would like to spend some father daughter time with Layla." Awe how sweet... too bad that I'm right here...

"Patience, Angeal... Lazard has given me the mission notes. We are going to be going to Mount. Cliffin, and take note what's going around that area. Apparently there are creatures walking around the mountain area. They attack two towns, one on the mountain, and one on the foot of the mountain. We will be going into three different groups. Angeal will take the town at the foot of the mountain and I will take the on the mountain. You two, are going to be looking for the hide out of these creatures and take them out. This is A-Level mission. I hope you two are prepared."

Zack and I exchanged looks and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. We will be taking three helicopters. Two will carry the rest of the Soldiers, and we have on just to ourselves. Let's go."

The helicopter ride was loud, but somehow I managed to fall asleep through it, using Zack's shoulder as a pillow. He didn't mind, because he fell asleep on my head... Apparently Genesis took a picture, and so did Angeal... well Genesis used his phone to take the photo. But I have no proof of this. It's just what he told me. I'll have proof when I get my dad's phone.

We dropped off Angeal's group first and then two helicopters stopped at town on the mountain. Which was literally called Town on the Mountain.

"So you two, your jobs are to locate and kill. Angeal's and my job is to protect the towns. So hopefully you two won't have too much trouble." Why is he saying that you ask? Because Angeal and Genesis have the group SOLDIERS. It's just me and Zack on this mission.

The Town on the Mountain had a pathway that lead to the woods. Zack and I started there, the path was covered with some snow, getting a bit heavier as we go up the mountain. I was wearing a SOLDIERS winter coat, while Zack wore nothing but his uniform.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked.

"Hmm? Not really... but when we fight, you are going to be hot as hell... trust me. So did you get Mako injections yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm scheduled after this mission. Although Hojo said something about that I should be fine, because I already have magic or something... I don't remember what he said. He used a lot of big words."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, that's Hojo for you...I don't like him though. He's a bit..."

"Creepy? Yes."

Zack laughed again.

We walked and walked, and found nothing. Then we found that there was a big tree down in the middle of our path.

"Great... how are we going to get through here?"

"Allow me." I said cracking my neck. I stretched my fingers out and felt the earth grow through my veins. A root came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the big tree that was block our path. I lifted my hands up, and the tree lifted up. I moved my left hand towards the right, making the tree lean against another large tree. And then made my hands into fists. The vine unwrapped itself and disappeared in the the ground beneath us.

"How you do that, is beyond me."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Shh. Did you hear that?"

I didn't hear anything. But I closed my eyes, and became one with the Earth (Shut up. I don't care if it's a cheesy line). "I don't hear anything with my ears...but there are some heavy movements. I think we are about to get attacked..."

Both Zack and I got our weapons ready, and became back to back.

"!" We looked up, to find a giant furry creature with an ax, we dodged. The fuzzy creature longed his ax into the ground causing the ground to rumble. He lifted the giant ax and put it on his shoulder. He turned towards Zack.

Then another one came from the air, this one looked like the one with the ax but this one had his eyes sewn shut, and had a staff. The first thing that came to mind was that this creature was a magic user. And it was facing me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen next? O.o I know what's going to happen next because it's playing in my head, and I'm writing the story! :') **


	11. Snow Fight

**A/N: Short chapter... I didn't have school today due to the lovely snow storm from yesterday. I'm somewhat hopping that we do have school tomorrow... Is that a bad thing? Anyway enjoy! And I suck at fighting scenes...I'm trying to get better at it. **

* * *

Have you ever hit a tree with your back? Or have you ever gotten thrown by a giant furry, fuzzy, creature because it thought you were a ball and hit a tree?

It's not fun. Trust me.

I hit my third tree. This magic wielding creature thing is annoying me, let alone killing me. I think it's going to break my spine sooner or later. But luckily for me I have healing abilities! Yay for magic!

"Stop throwing me like I'm a damn ball!" I screamed aggravated. The creature just roared a loud roar and came charging at me. I high jumped on to a branch before the creature could hit me. Instead it hit the tree. Unfortunately it caused the tree to break and fall down. Timber...

I landed in a pile of snow, and rolled a few times. I got up, my arm bleeding, along with my forehead, my own hair was beginning to stick out of the wig. I was no where near Zack, since the dam creature threw me. I took my wig off, letting my own hair fall, I quickly put it in a messy pony tail.

My hands were completely on fire, my anger triggering the magic. I threw some fire balls, missing the creature. It was fast. Faster than any human, even for a First Class. Knowing that fire won't work I shook the fire out my hands, and just began to run.

As the creature ran after me like I was a treat -probably am- I snapped my fingers. Snapping my fingers created roots from the Earth to attack the creature where ever it was. It kept dodging them. And then I just had to trip over a root that I didn't create. I turned on my back to see where the creature was. He was nowhere. But a loud roar from above made me look up and spread my legs wide open. A few seconds later there was a giant ax between them, and another fuzzy looking creature.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" I said as I stumbled to get myself up. But as soon as I got up, the magic creature was behind me. I was surrounded by two enormous creatures that were probably going to tear me apart and eat my insides. Just great...

_Okay Layla. You are going to have to use the power that you really don't want to use... But you can do it! You can! I mean, you got an A+ out of the entire class!_ I shut my eyes and let time stop, or least make it slow down. I began saying an incantation that I have no idea how to spell... it was an electricity spell. My hands were together like saying a prayer, and a few seconds after saying the spell they spread apart and I quickly hit the ground, punching the earth. Vines came out of nowhere hitting the creatures, but as the vines punched them it served them a lot of voltage. It was my secret weapon. Earth and Electricity. The two creatures went flying, both landing in the snow. The warrior creature got up quickly bleeding from his head, making his lovely bluish white fur red and muddy. He roared, and I took a dagger that I had in my boot and threw it directly hitting his head. He fell backwards. One enemy down.

My arm blades were out and ready to fight the magic creature. I knew that he wasn't dead, the only thing of his that was dead, was his staff. It broke in tiny mini pieces. The creature was upset that I broke his staff. He roared and pulled out a dagger, but it seemed to be like a sword, in my opinion, but then again the creature was large than me.

It roared once again and came charging at me. This time I was faster, I kicked the blade out of his hand and did a back flip back, and I ran towards it and jumped right in front of it. My blades made an "X" and _SLICE_.

There goes his head. The creatures head flew off it's body, as I landed a few inches from it. The headless body was wobbling and then finally collapsed as I blew on it.

I sheathed my blades and walked to the creature that I had my dagger in. Grabbed it, kicked the creature for no apparent reason. And went in search of my wig.  
Unfortunately...something heavy fell on top of me, causing me to black out.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think fell on her? I know what it is! And do you think her secret is out? annnd HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (although they moved trick or treat to next Sunday... O.o Can they actually do that?)**


	12. Healing Wounds

**A/N: WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY? HOW COULD THIS BE? It's called me being bored. -_- **

* * *

Something freezing, cold, and heavy was on me. I could barely breathe. All I know was that my hand was sticking out of the snow. Yup, I was under snow. A big pile of snow. How the hell did it come down on me? Who knows? Maybe it's an omen telling me, acting like a man is completely and utterly a bad idea. And now they want me to suffer. With frost bites, and pneumonia...

I hear a scream of mumbling through the pack of snow that's buried on top of me. My hand is stretched out as it can be, the harsh wind making it sting like pins and needles. I hear some more screams, can't understanding that their saying but I think they have the tone of worry in them. They kept getting closer, and closer. Then I realized it was Zack. Zack was screaming for me. Well... my counter self, but it's still me.

A leather hand grasped mine and squeezed it. "Oh god... " Zack said letting go of my hand. "Hold on Jacobs! I'll get you out there!"

The snow began to shift and tumble. I could see a bright light, not from the sun, but from a lantern. It was still a bit blurry but I could still see it. Then finally,air!

I gasped, coughing.

"Layla?" Zack said surprised. But didn't ask any more questions. He got me out the snow and wrapped me up in a warm blanket. It was snowing, flakes of snow where falling down from the dark sky. My head was against Zack's chest, as he pulled me closer to him. He took his right hand glove and began to comb through my wet hair, pulling back some away from my face.

"I'm going to call for help."

"No!" I said jerking, and I pulled his sweater vest. "My dad can't find out! If he does he _will_ kill me!" Tears uncontrollably came down from my face. I couldn't stop. "Please, Zack. He can't find out!"

"Shh...okay..." He began rubbing my back and playing with my hair. "Okay. I won't tell Angeal...and I found your uh...wig... " He pointed to a backpack that he had with him, that was now next to him. It was like a Mary Poppins bag, or a black hole. "Can you walk?"

I tried to stand, but miserably ended up falling back into the cold wet snow.

"Okay, hold on," He put the backpack on, and then helped me stand up, and made sure I was tightly wrapped in the warm blanket, before you picked me up bridal way. "I think I saw an abandon little cottage somewhere around here. We'll spend the night there, or till you know... your back to being...uhh Jacobs..."

I just nodded, still crying.

* * *

The snow picked up harder, when we finally found the cottage. It was small and Japanese style like. There was a small square area in the middle of the cottage or hut or whatever you want to call it, for a fire. It had a pot, but no fire wood or anything. Zack set me up by the back wall, and helped me take off my arm blades.

"You're not bleeding as bad... but I want to bandage you up, but I can't see. I'll be right back. I won't stray to far. I promise."

And he left me in the hut middle of the mountain in nowhere. It was cold. The wind has died down, but not the snow. A few moments later, Zack came back with a pile of fire wood, that look nicely cut. "Don't tell Angeal that I had to use my sword for cutting wood...I think he will kill me too..."

Zack didn't try to get the fire started the old fashioned way, instead he just used his fire mako, which instantly put heat through out the little hut-type-thing.

"There. All nice and warm. Now lets see those wounds..." He took out a box of first aid kit and first did my arms. I hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"Nah...it's..."more pain. "Never mind... so how many creatures attacked you?"

He moved to my right arm. "Hm? Two. A warrior and a mage type. You?"

"Same."

"The warrior was not a problem. The mage _was_. He kept on healing himself! And I couldn't get close enough. Because every time I tried he hit me with a spell. He scraped me knee, and probably caused more bruises on my back!"  
"Wow. I feel weak..."

Zack laughed. "Why? Because you got these many wounds? Don't worry. When I first started, I had this big giant slash on my back. I was way too cocky... Luckily Angeal saved my ass." He moved to my right foot. It was one of the causes that caused me to fall. He took off my boot and sock, exposing my green toe nails. "Nice toe nails."

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think your ankle is sprained...and I mean _really _sprained." He began to wrap it.

"Well at least its not dislocated. That really hurts..."

"You had a dislocated bone before?"

"Yup. It bloody hurts like its the end of the world. Not fun. Not fun at all. It was left foot. I got it from ice skating."

"Doesn't sound fun. Well ice skating sounds fun, but not dislocating a bone."

"You've never gone ice skating before?" I said astonished.

"Nope." Zack said popping the "p."

"Oh my god. You have to go! It's so much fun! When I'm not all bleedy and breaky maybe I can teach you! It's really fun Zack. Please say yes!"

Zack laughed, his laugh was to die for. So sweet and kind. Wow am I rebel of father's orders or what?

"Okay, okay! But only after you get all better. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Can I see your ribs?" He coughed, a bright red blush covered his face.

"Huh? uh. Sure." I took the giant SOLDIER belt off and lifted up my shirt. (I lost my jacket to the creatures).

"I'm going to have to wrap your chest too... there's no wounds. But I think you either a. bruised it, or b. you have a broken rib..." His cold hand touched my rib cage, sending chills all over my body. I gasped due to the coldness. But I also gasped from the pain. "Sorry."

When Zack finally finished up bandaging me up, he sat next to me, and actually allowed me to use his lap as a pillow. He said it was better for me if I should lay down. He had actually three blankets in the bag of his. He wrapped himself in one, and used another for me other than the one that I had, and the other for the wooden floor which was freezing.

"So how long have you been acting as Alyal Jacobs?" He failed at pronouncing my counter parts name.

"Not long." He began petting my hair, causing me to get drowsy. "Howl long have you been in SOLDIER?"

"Hm...when I was thirteen." My eyes widened.

"And you are?"

"Twenty." He laughed.

"Holy wakomoly that's... seven years! You've been with SOLDIER for _seven _years?"

"Yup. And it's been seven years since I last saw my parents."

"You don't go visit them?"

"No...I sort of ran away when I was thirteen..."

"You what? Your mother must be worried sick!"

"She is...I send them letters when I get a chance. But I would like to see them..."

"I miss my mom..." I mumbled. I didn't tend for it to come out, but it just did.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey...Zack?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Huh?" He laughed. "Uhh.. sure... Once upon a time...there was this-"

"Chocobo!"

Laughter. "Okay...Once upon a time, there was this golden Chocobo that was the...king of all Chocobos..."

* * *

By the time I woke up, the fire was a still blazing, but not as hard as before, the snow finally stopped, and I was still slipping on Zack's lap. Zack was still sleeping. I attempted to move, but pain overwhelmed me. I gasped in pain.

"You in pain?" Zack asked, waking up.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine. Are you in pain?"

"Yeah... a little bit..."

Zack helped me sit up, before helping me put my wig back on. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow...now that I look at you... _you _do look like Layla..."

"Because I _am_ Layla, smart one!" I gave him a playful push.

"I'm going to call Angeal to tell him where we are. I don't want to move you in your condition."

"Okay, and Zack?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell him..."

"I promise." And he was out out the hut on his phone.

There was a clearing a few yards away from the hut, that's where one of the helicopters had landed with Angeal and Genesis, with a few SOLDIERS that were military doctors. Zack lead them to the hut, where the doctors strapped me in a lovely hospital bed type thing, before lifting me away, Genesis spoke.

"So there were only four creatures apparently... Two of them would attack each town. The warrior was the male, and the mage the female. According to Hojo, both females were indeed pregnant...Thanks to you two, the towns people are safe."

"That's good..." Zack said.

"On your first mission and your already injured..." Genesis mumbled shaking his head.

"Genesis, it was his first mission. Leave the poor kid alone." Angeal said shaking his head at his best friend. Angeal and Genesis went on ahead while Zack said with me. He even held my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Do you feel that? Romance is in the air! :D :') **

**Thank you for your many many reviews! I love them all! It makes me all happy inside! :D 3**


	13. Mending

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Sorry! Please forgive me! I went through another writers block, and I was busy with school and college stuff. I'm so sorry! DX Forgive me!**

* * *

I was in the hospital for a week and a half. Zack and my "parents" came and visited me, Zack more than my "parents". You are probably thinking "what about Angeal?" I had to lie. I told him that I was spending the week skiing with my friend from school. He believed it. He's also going to have to believe that I fell down the slope and injured my leg, because I'm going to be in crutches for another week or so. Apparently I have inhuman ability to heal. Don't ask me, I'm not a doctor. All I know is that it sort of runs in the family. When my mom injured her ankle it took her eight days for it to be all healed and back to normal. Dad had gotten injured a bunch of times due to the fact that he works for SOLDIER, and he's usually healed within a two days. Unless it was a serious injury, like the time he was in a helicopter explosion when I was four. All I remember was staying in the hospital, holding my mother's hand as she held Angeal's and cried. I never seen my so many tubes and cords in my father's skin. By the time he was awake, there was so many scars on his body. From the tubes, from the explosion. My mother was happy that he was awake, she didn't care about the scars, although I do remember her saying something about them being _sexy_. And dad's response was laughter and kisses.

Wow. Who knew that I could remember that. Well I guess being in a hospital for a week and a half would probably do it. I had nothing to do. I was in a Shinra hospital, instead of a "normal" hospital. So they didn't have any great stations, since they only had cable. And don't get me started on the food. All that's good is Jell-O. Luckily Zack is a good friend and snuck in some actual food. All that's wrong with me is injured bones. Nothing wrong with my insides, so I could eat anything that I wanted to.

"Today I brought you some nice chicken fries and curly fries. And root beer," Zack said as he walked in the door. He brought a chair next to the bed and pulled the table to me. I adjusted my seating position as he placed the foam box on the table. "I got myself a nice juicy chicken sandwich." He licked his lips as he took out his sandwich.

"Thanks, Zack." I was speaking with my normal voice, my "girly" voice instead of ruining my voice with my "manly" voice. The food was so delicious and hot, not spicy hot, but warm hot. "Bring anything for dessert?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. The store that I usually get the dessert is closed today. Apparently the owner is having some family issues. Or that's what Reno said."

"Reno?"

"Oh. Yeah. He's a Turk. Womanizer. Red head."

"Oh! I think I remember him…I never met him. But I have seen him talking to Hannah once."

"Yeah, that's him. Reno and Hannah were dating. They broke up… two days ago?" He wasn't sure. But apparently Zack like gossip.

"Hey…L-"He looked out the door, and got up and closed it anyway, then checked the bathroom, before sitting next to me. I was in a one bed room, so I got the whole hospital bed all by myself. But I knew he was making sure no one hears us talking, especially if he's going to be using my normal girl name. "Layla?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I was wondering… if you would like to go on a date with me." I'm pretty sure my face went red. I was _not _expecting that. "Well… you know when you're out of the hospital and everything."

"Uh…yes. Sure." I didn't know what to say. I was still dumb struck.

Zack was all smiles. "Yes!" he did a squat. "I've always been meaning to ask you... but I've either been on a mission, or Angeal was around…"

"Really?" I'm still dumbstruck.

"Yeah. I was even going to ask Angeal, but when I mentioned you, he gave me this very cold stare…"

"Yeah…he has a tendency to do that…" He laughed.

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Sort of… Since I went to boarding school, my dad has no say in the matter of who I date. But I don't really trust the guys at the school. Their all pricks and what not. Oh good news. The doctor says that I will be out of the hospital tomorrow. I meant to tell you that yesterday, but it slipped my mind."

"Well of course it would slip your mind. We were talking about how we get a chocobo." Long story… "But that's great! It means we can go on that date sooner!" His smile was wide, and brought warmth to me. I smiled back, and chucked a chicken fry at him.

* * *

I was out of the hospital by the next day with crutches. Zack had dropped me off at the train station, where my friend Tsubaki was waiting. She knew what's going on, and she was the only one that knew was going on. She's only one of the few of my friends that know how my dad is, and how gets down in my friends necks. Its bad enough that my dad goes down my neck about every injury I get. Then he would go down my friend's necks on how I got injured. He might even do what he did when I was in 8th grade. Go to my school, and teach everyone… I do mean EVERYONE, about taking care of ourselves and not to be a bully. Don't do fights and all that jazz… Oh and even mentioned something about honor. I think his exact words were: "Honor can be quite a burden at times."

Zack left, making sure not to run into my dad. Amy and I sat on the bench by train.

"Wow. I can't believe that you lied to your dad…Again."

"Oh shut up. If you had my dad instead of your second mom, then you would be doing the same thing. Besides, he's trying to protect me."

"Over protecting," Tsubaki said giggling. She moved her blonde hair out of her face, and adjusted her winter hat. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"And get my head cut off? Sure. Why not."

Tsubaki sighed. "Lay, he's going to find out sooner or later."

"And you think that I don't know that? I'll tell him sooner or later… Maybe it will be his Christmas present. "

"Haha. Funny." She blew into her mittens and rubbed them together. "Where's your dad anyway? I'm freezing!"

"I don't know. Knowing him, his job is more important than is own daughter."

"Not true."

We both looked up to find my father in a dark navy duster and a hat that I had loomed him last year and a scarf that mom had given him for their anniversary before she passed.

"Hi, Mr. Hewley."

"Hello Tsubaki."

"Hi, daddy…"

* * *

The walk home was silent; it began snowing on the way home. Tsubaki and I were sticking our tongues out and tried to catch the snow. Angeal was walking behind us, making sure I don't fall or anything. He's way over protective, but there's nothing I can do about it. He's my father.

"Whoa!" I said as my crutches fall and my feet go flying. I landed on my back on cold cement ground. Damn black ice.

"Layla!" My father helped me up and instead of putting me back on my feet, he put me on his back. "Tsubaki, do you mind carrying her crutches?"

"Not at all!" She smiled holding back a laugh. Bitch. I stuck my tongue at her as she picked up my crutches.

"Dad, I can walk."

"I don't want you injuring yourself again."

"Bu-"

"No."

I sighed and just went along with him. It was actually a bit embarrassing to be on my dad's back... I felt like I was a kid again. I wonder how he would react if I tell him the truth...

* * *

**A/N: Am I forgiven?**


	14. The Truth

**A/N: Another Chapter! OMG! You should all be proud of me! jk. You should just be lucky that I have a class that I'm not a very big fan of, and has a computer. Because I mostly typed this during that class., not in one day, but seperate days...anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"You should tell your dad." Tsubaki said as she brought up hot cocoa to my room. She put the tray on my desk and sat beside me. I was sitting on my bed flipping through the channels.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"Layla…"

"Tsubaki! I thought you were on _my_ side."

"I _am_ on your side. I've been on your side since kindergarten." I saved her butt from a big giant bully. I had given the kid a broken nose, a black eye and a fat lip. Ever since then, we have been best friends. "I still think you should tell your dad. One of these days he's going to find out."

"You think I don't know that?" I groaned and turned the TV off. "I'll tell him… just not now. I just got back from the hospital. He's already mad at me for getting injured skiing."

"You mean fighting big furry creatures with magic and sharp pointy weapons."

"Shut up…" She smiled. One point for Tsubaki, zero for me. "Are we going to watch a movie and do our hair or what?"

"Fine, but you have to tell him."

"I KNOW THAT TSUBAKI."

"What movie are your two going to watch?" Angeal said at my door holding a tray of corn dogs and curly fries.

"Not sure yet, Mr. H. Someone's being picky."

"Yeah, you." I stuck my tongue out.

"How about _Defiance_? Sephiroth let me borrow it, saying it was an amazing World War II story. I believe it's also based on a true story."

Tsubaki and I exchanged looks before agreeing. He went back downstairs to grab the movie and came back up and plopped it in my PS3.

"Dad, would you like to watch it with us?"

His mouth opened, but no words came out.

"We don't mind, Mr. H. I mean it is your movie slash idea in the first place. Besides, there's plenty room on the bed, and there's even a comfy chair." Tsubaki pointed to my big fluffy recliner, it was covered with my chocobo plushies and my blanket. We nickenamed the chair _The Chocobo Chair_.

"If you two, really don't mind." He smiled and sat down on the recliner before putting the plushies on my chest that was at the foot of my bed. Tsubaki and I had the bed to ourselves. We split the corn dogs. Three each for me and Tsubaki and my dad had the rest. Before starting the movie, Angeal had gotten a cup of coffee. Telling us: "If you start the movie, I will ground you both."

We ended up sleeping in my room, I woke up to my dad's snoring. The TV was still on showing the main menu of the movie. I turned off the TV and the PS3 quietly trying not to wake Tsubaki or my dad. The funny thing was, I couldn't go back to sleep. Tsubaki's damn voice was in my head repeating the same words over and over again: "You should tell your dad." Ugh! I like my life, thank you very much Tsubaki. Now get out of my head!

I groaned into my pillow, and looked at the sleeping Tsubaki next to me. I glared at her, hoping she would feel my glare and wake up. But no, she just turned around. Damn Tsubaki.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-

I woke up to a loud smashing noise. I looked around to find a drowsy Angeal by my nightstand with his right fist into my alarm clock.

"Um. Dad? You broke my alarm clock… _again_." He didn't reply, he just went out of my room and went across the hall to his room where he collapsed on to his bed. I stared at my broken alarm clock. Grandma had given it to me for my birthday last year.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"What time is it?"

"Don't know. Dad broke my alarm clock. AGAIN." There was a loud mumble sound from my dad's room.

"Oh. Didn't your grandma give that to you."

"Yeah. GRANDMA DID GIVE IT TO ME." Another loud mumble.

"Why are you yelling?"

"So the OLD MAN CAN HEAR ME."

"I'll buy you a new one." Angeal said as he stood in my door way putting one hand through his messy hair.

"That's what you said last time, and Grandma beat you to it."

"I promise that I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't make promises if you can't keep it mister."

"You wanna make breakfast, missy?"

"…no…"

"Then _shhh_…" Angeal went down stairs and making loud noises in the kitchen. I hope he doesn't break mom's china again. It took me a week to superglue them. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes or so."

"Kay." I stretched, purposely hitting Tsubaki in the head. "What day is it?"

"Monday…I think…Why?"

"Eh. Nothing, I just got to call some friends of mine. Tell them what happened and all that jazz."

"Is these the people that know the _truth_?"

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that question Tsubaki." I glared at her. She surrendered and backed off. "Let's go downstairs."

"Okay. I'll take these." She grabbed my crutches and went down the stairs.

"Hey! I need those!"

"Come and get it!"

"Bitch."

"What?"

"…nothing…"

"That's what I thought missy."

It took me more than twenty minutes to get downstairs. First I had to go to the bathroom, and boy was that fun. I tripped twice, and decided it was best if I just did the army crawl. Then when I got down the stairs I had to go down on my butt like a little child. When I got down to the bottom, I saw Tsubaki and my father holding cameras in their hands.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Nope. This is going on Facebook." Tsubaki said laughing as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yay me… You better not post that on the SOLDIER blog, dad. If you do, both of you are dead! And please do remember that I can hack into your accounts!" I grabbed the crutches that my dad was holding towards me. He gave me a quick smile and gave me a quick kiss on the head.

"When was the last time that you hacked onto my facebook account?" Tsubaki said grabbing plates from a cupboard.

"When you and Todd broke up."

"Todd who?"

"Dad, this is a girl conversation. You wouldn't understand."

"Then what gives you a reason to hack into Tsubaki's account?"

"I had my reasons." I plopped down and grabbed two slices of pancakes, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and three strips of bacon. "Hot chocolate please!"

"Hold on, the water's not even boiled yet."

"Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate! We all scream for hot chocolate!"

"No, you're the only one screaming for hot chocolate. I, your best friend, Tsubaki is waiting patiently for hot chocolate."

"Loser…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nuttin." I said looking away. "Party pooper."

"Oh grow up Lay." Tsubaki said laughing.

"Nah. I'm good."

* * *

After breakfast Angeal took a shower and left to have a "quick" meeting over at Shinra, leaving me and Tsubaki by ourselves. Not that I don't mind, but I know what Tsubaki is trying to do while my dad's away. She's going to make me to tell my dad the truth. And I will, just I have no idea when. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, or just plain never.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Go away."

"Can I come in?"

"If you must. But I must warn you, I am naked."

"You did use bubbles didn't you?"

"Yeah. But I'm just saying." Tsubaki came into the bathroom, her hair in a towel. She was wearing jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt that says "I'm sorry, I don't know any small words for you to understand" in white. She sat down in front of the sink.

"You need to tell him."

"Oh my god. Seriously? I'm in the freaking bathtub for gods sakes!" I said tilting my head back in agony and splashed my hands in the water. "I'll tell him! Okay? I will tell him! Now get off my damn back!"

"Okay. Okay. Oh by the way, there's a guy named Zack downstairs."

"Huh?"

"There's a guy named Zack downstairs."

"Why's he here?" I said sitting up, forgetting that I'm in the bathtub.

"Hey!" Tsubaki covered her eyes. "I do not need to see your ta-tas!"

I got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, and drained the tub. "I warned you. And 'ta-tas'? They've got names. 'Beam me up', and 'Scottie.'"

"Oh my god. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know? Die? Cry? Not become the crazy person you are today?"

"Haha. Funny," I helped her up. "Now got get change, and where's your hair dryer? I can't find it."

"Should be in one of my drawers, if not it's in a shoe box in the closet."

"A shoe box?" She opens my closet. "Jesus! How many shoe boxes do you have?"

"Uh… a few?"

"What a few hundred?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

I got changed into jeans and a black t-shirt with angel wings on the back, where my "ta-tas" are and devil horns and a tail in the back. I put on a Gettysburg sweater and went downstairs. Tsubaki was still working on her long hair. Took her total of five minutes to find my hair dryer.

When I got down stairs, Zack was standing in the living room, looking at home pictures. He was not in his usual SOLDIER clothing. He was in baggy jeans, that had some holes here and there. A white shirt that says "Got Chocobo?" with a yellow chocobo on it. He also wore a black sweater and a black leather coat.

"Zack?" I asked as I got into the living room. "What's up?"

"Hey Layla. I just came to stop by. How you feeling?"

"Better. I don't need the crutches anymore. Thanks to fast healing ability." Awkward…

"That's good."

"Hey Lay, do you have any makeup?"

"Um, I think so. Should be somewhere. Wait. Tsubaki this is Zack, Zack this is my best friend Tsubaki."

"Hello young sir." Tsubaki said sticking out her hand.

"Hello young maiden." Zack said as she shook her hand.

"Wow. You two are like twins or something…" I mumbled loud enough that they could hear me. They laughed in response. "Why do you need my make up anyway?"

"Cute guys like him in this city, I need my beauty."

"I see… So you're just going to roam around and get hooked?"

"Something like that, but not get hooked. Just to find a nice guy and date. You know that I'm a good girl. A girl who-"

"A girl who doesn't have sex before marriage. I know, you told me three hundred times when you were dating Todd and other men."

She smiled and went back upstairs. Leaving Zack and I by ourselves in the living room.

"So what brings you here? Don't you have a SOLIDER meeting?" Zack and I sat down on the couch.

"Nope. That meeting is just for the big three plus Lazard. So I came here, you know when your dad is not here."

I laughed. "You afraid of Angeal?"

"Yes and no… No for you know him being my mentor and everything. Yes for him being your father. I have no idea how he will react to me talking to you, let alone dating you."

"Yeah, he gets pretty scary when I'm dating guys. Two of my dates only lasted one date because of him. It was funny, yet embarrassing."

He laughed, I could tell that this is a bit different for him, and that he seems a bit nervous. "Since you are basically healed, you wanna go on that date now?"

"Now? As in _right_ now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"

"I'd love to! But what about-"

"About your dear friend Tsubaki?" Tsubaki said as she came down stairs with a winter coat on. She had some makeup on her face, but nothing that was plastered on her face. "I, your dear friend will be out and about in Midgar. I'll mostly be at the skating rink though. See ya!"

Before I could say anything she left.

"At least she told you where she's going to be." Zack said laughing.

"True…but I'm just afraid if she really does meet a guy at the skating rink…" I moved my position from the couch and laid on Zack's lap. It was like the time in the cabin, just when I'm not really injured this time. "If it gets to awkward let me know."

"I'm fine. I'm guessing that the date is on a haitus for now?"

I laughed. "Gimme a few minutes here. I'm comfy." He laughed and began playing with my hair.

The door opened. "You forget something Tsubaki?"

"No."

I shot up from my position and got off the couch, Zack did the same thing.

"Sir!" Zack said saluting.

Angeal had walked through the door.

"Hi daddy..."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be titled "...entertitlehere" but there will be the three periods to go with this chapter. But I don't think you really care... If any one cares, I learned how to loom hats! :D **


	15. The Truth Sucks pt 1

**A/N: Once again, I started this in my Video Game Programming class. I would have written more on Friday (where I finished every project the day before), but I had found this movie called _Tekken Blood Vengence_ or something like that, at BestBuy the day before and I wanted to watch it. So I found a website that wasn't blocked from the school and watched it during the whole 90 minutes that I had of that class. And I finished it today, while typing with gloves on my hands... My room is 68 degrees and my hands are freezing. It feels weird to type with gloves on your hands...**

* * *

"Hi Daddy…" I said my eyes still wide. When he said he would have a short meeting, I thought he was joking. Apparently it was actually a short meeting.

"What's going on here?" Angeal said folding his arms. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Zack who was downright scared.

"Nothing, sir." Zack replied his voice a bit shaky.

"I've never seen you so scared of me before Zachary… And don't tell me it's not nothing. Because I come home to find my daughter on your lap."

"Dad! Only my head was on his lap for gods sakes!"

"I don't want any part of you on his lap Layla!"

"Are you kidding me dad? I'm not a child anymore!"

"Zack get out."

"Wha?" Zack replied surprised. Apparently he wasn't expecting this, neither was I. "Angeal, can't we talk about this?"

"No. Now get out. Lay go to your room."

"What? No! Dad you have to understand that I'm not your baby girl anymore! I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself!"

"Layla, don't argue with me. Go to your room."

"No."

"Layla Azaela Hewley."

I grabbed Zack's hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. Although no words were coming out of our mouths, our eyes were having a conversation. After our quick eye conversation, he nodded. I took a deep breath, and ran outside holding Zack's hand as he trailed behind me. Angeal was screaming our names, and we just ignored him. We kept running.

* * *

I ran blindly, I had no idea where we were, and Zack knew that. I think we were near downtown or somewhere far away from my house. We also ran out of the house without me grabbing any jackets… I was just wearing my Gettysburg sweater.

"Here." Zack said handing me his jacket, he was wearing another sweater.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. My apartment is a few blocks from here, ten to twenty minutes. I think, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

I took the jacket and slipped it on. It was big, but nice and warm, and it smelled like him. It was a good smell, so good that I was blushing.

"At least someone knows where we are going. I had no idea. I was just running aimlessly."

"I could tell when you went past 5th and Mog Street." I laughed, and took his hand.

"Since we are out and about, I think we could go on that date of ours."

"You sure? What about your dad?"

"He needs to calm down and think for a few ours. Knowing him, he might call Sephiroth and Genesis. And he knows that I'm right, I might be grounded for running out on him, but it's all worth it."

"Is it now?"

"Sure. On a date with a wicked hot, fun guy. What's not worth it?" I slipped my arm around his and put my head on his arm.

"Funny. So where would you like to go on our date?"

My stomach growled. "How about something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan. I know this really good place nearby."

* * *

We ate at this place called Charlie's Diner, and Zack was right. This place was good; actually it was more than good. It was delicious. Zack had ordered a turkey sandwich with everything on it, while I had gotten a steak and cheese with onions and mayo both of ours were large. He had gotten coffee while I had gotten hot chocolate with whip cream and two cherries on top.

I took one of the cherries by the stem and hanged it in front of Zack. He opened his mouth and bent awkwardly to put his head on the table. I plopped the cherry in his mouth while laughing. Zack did the same thing with the other cherry, but with a little tease by pulling it up when I was about to bite it.

"Would you two want some dessert?" Our waitress asked us as she took away our plates (more like baskets).

Zack looked at me, and I looked back and nodded smiling. "One strawberry sundae please."

"Coming right up."

"I thought that steak and cheese would make you full." Zack laughed.

"Yeah I thought so too, but remember I only ate half of it. I'm bringing the rest home. You on the other hand, basically chowed the damn thing down. I was afraid you were going to choke."

"Yeah, everyone at SOLDIER worries too, but that's how I eat. My mom was really worried when she left dad to watch me, that time I actually did choke. Dad thought I was just playing. Luckily mom had came in the right time. After I had spit the food out, she went crazy on dad. It was a funny sight."

"What you choking or your parents arguing?"

"Hey, I was like seven, don't judge."

"Here's your strawberry sundae, enjoy!" The waitress said as she placed the sundae in the middle of our table. We grabbed our spoons and digged in. The waitress or whoever made our sundae put to cherries on top. We both took the cherries in our spoon and put it in each others mouth. I had gotten whip cream on my nose, and Zack had gotten some on his chin.

"Hey," Zack said playing with his spoon. I could tell that we were about to have a serious conversation.

"Hm?"

"I-I know it's not my place to say, but when are you going to tell your dad. About you and SOLDIER?"

I put my spoon down, and leaned back into the seat, and looked to the ceiling and back at Zack, who was still looking at the ice cream and playing with his spoon. He was afraid that I would yell at him, and trust me I was using every nerve not to.

"You and Tsubaki..." I mumbled, but he didn't catch it. "I'll tell him when he cools down. I don't feel like getting my head cut off quite yet." I looked at my watch it was around one in the afternoon. I don't think he has calmed down yet. "Um. Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Is...is it okay if I spend the night at your place? I don't want to go home just yet and I'm afraid of my father at this very moment. I can have the couch, I don't mind."

He looks at me with his eyes widened a bit, before giving me an answer.

"Uh. Sure. I guess. But what about your friend?"

"Tsubaki? She's a good girl. And she can handle my dad, she's like a sister. But I'll give her a heads up."

"Miss? Can I have the check please?"

* * *

I gave Tsubaki a text message about my plans. And her reply was one word: "Chicken," and a " :P" face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Zack's arm. We went back to his place which was a two room apartment. According to Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth both live in the same building and floor. All I knew was that Genesis and Sephiroth had recently moved from their previous apartments but I didn't know where they had move to.

Zack's door was labeled: "FF7CC", the next door was labeled "FF8CC." He didn't understand the meaning of it. Neither did I, and he thinks that even the owner of the building doesn't even understand the meaning to it. He just had bought it from an old couple who wanted to get rid of it.

When Zack was trying to find his key to his apartment, Genesis and Sephiroth had come through the third floor stairs. And they looked at me, and I looked at them for the quickest second before looking down at the hallway carpet. Zack turned his head and saw them.

"Hey guys." He said still trying to find his keys. He wouldn't have this issue if he didn't have so much key chains.

"Layla? What are you doing here? Your dad's worried sick about you." Genesis said walking towards us. Sephiroth opened his door (which was three doors down from Zack's), and placed a grocery bag in there. "He said he tried calling you but it went straight to voice mail."

Yup. I know. Because every time he called I hit the "End" button. He called 72 times according to my phone that is. Half of that he left voice mails.

"He also called you Zack." Sephiroth said standing next to Genesis.

"I forgot my phone at home. Where are the darn keys? Aha!" He found the keys and opened the door. "You guys wanna have this conversation inside?"

Both Genesis and Sephiroth nodded, and went inside. I stood in the hallway for a few seconds. I groaned in agony hoping that they didn't hear it, and rolled my eyes. Why can't people just leave me alone?

Zack's apartment was small, but big enough for all of his stuff. And it was clean, which was not what I was expecting. I plopped down on the couch next to Sephiroth, but moved to the other side. Genesis sat down on a black leather recliner, while Zack plopped down between me and Sephiroth.

"Fifty six missed calls. Twelve unread messages..." Zack said as he checked out his phone. "Is Angeal going to kill me?"

"I don't know. Probably" Genesis said rolling his eyes. "But I'll say that you forgot your phone, which is the truth."

"I think he will, since you are dating his girl." Sephiroth said.

"And his girl is right here." I said rolling my eyes yet again. "I'm not a baby, and he should understand that by now."

"He knows that your not a baby anymore Layla. He's just..._ overprotective_."

"No shit, Sherlock..." All eyes were on me. "Sorry... I'm just sick and tired of him treating me this way. And I bet you, that you _know_."

"Know what?" Zack asked.

"Actually I bet _both_ of you know."

Genesis sighed. "That you are my student? That you are Alyal? Yes we knew."

"Wait you two knew?" Zack said in awe.

"Yes. We knew from the very beginning. And honestly I have no idea why Angeal wouldn't let you join in the first place."

"Because he's overprotective." Genesis said as he pulled _Loveless_ out of his jacket.

"But how did you two know?"

"Because I went to them to get an application."

"And we knew that Angeal wouldn't allow her to, and we know that Layla would do anything to get in. We just guessed, and besides her name is spelled backwards." Sephiroth said sounding bored.

"Well yeah, I knew that..."

"Well why don't you try coming up with a guy name! It's harder than it looks!"

"You should tell your father Layla."

"Sure, sure. I will. After he calms down."

"Why is he mad?"

"Because I was laying on Zack's lap when he walked in, and I sort of ran out the door with him yelling..."

"Layla..." Genesis said in a parently voice.

"I know, I know. But he has to let me grow up!"

Genesis sighed, and stood up. "Well I'm glad that your leg is feeling better. I don't want your dad down my neck too. But, tomorrow I want you to tell your dad the truth. And if you don't I will tell him. And you don't want that now do you?"

"No, Sir..." I said slouching. "I'll tell him tomorrow morning. And I'm staying at Zack's so he can calm down, okay?"

"Okay. No slouching." I straightened, and Genesis kissed my forehead. "And after that is all done, you and I can go shopping I'll buy you anything you want."

"YAY!"

"You really shouldn't be spoiling her, Genesis." Sephiroth kissed my cheek.

"She's my god daughter. It's my job to spoil her." Genesis said as they went out the door.

"So your going to tell your dad tomorrow?"

"Seems like that way... Ugh. Just in case I don't make it out alive I want to be buried next to my mom."

He laughed a little bit. "Okay, but I don't think you'll die. Angeal loves you too much. On the other hand, I might die. For dating you."

"He'll get over it, and if he doesn't...I'll think of something. Maybe we could date like Romeo and Juliet, just minus the death parts."

"Heh. Maybe." I snuggled up to Zack who was nice and warm, and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Zack."

"It's fine, Lay. And I understand, my mom was the same, she didn't want me to date any girls in the village."

"What's your mom like?"

"Hm? She's like a mom... I guess... She's an amazing woman. And she cooks amazing, its like heaven whenever we eat what she cooks. My favorite food from her is her cheesecake. Gaia those are delicious! You have got to try some."

"Can I meet her?"

"Hmm? Sure. I see why not. But let's get everything cooled down first. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"How was your mom like?" Zack asked, a little hesitant about the subject.

"Oh...I don't really remember...I mean I remember some stuff... but not a lot. Dad remembers more about her than I do."

"Tell me what you remember."

"Okay... Hmm... she was an amazing singer. Although she wasn't famous or anything, her voice were like angels. She would sing me lullaby's every night before I went to bed. I remember she was a bit wild, like she would do anything. She would even dance in public. I remember this one time, where it was snowing out and we were walking downtown in some sort of city. And there was a band playing outside, and my mom picked me up and started twirling around. She was full of laughter and smiles. The band was just an instrumental band, so while we were twirling around, my mom started to sing. She just started to sing words that popped into her head. She didn't care if they didn't make sense or that people were staring at us. She just did it."

A tear came down my cheek. And before I knew it, my eyes were cloudy and the tears just came down. "Oh, Zack... I miss her so much..."

Zack took me, and placed me on his lap, and hugged me tightly. I began crying into his shoulder, as he caressed my back and kept on telling me that it was okay. The tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: Sad ending a bit... Sorry... So spend time with your loved ones! Jeesh... I don't know what I would do with out my mom...I think I'm going to give her a hug and a kiss later... Anyway. If I don't update before Christmas, I want everyone to have a wonderful Holiday and a happy new years! :D 3**

**With love!**

**Devils Final Cry! **


	16. The Truth Sucks pt 2

**Okay, I apparently finished this chapter before Christmas. Yay me! Well I start my week long vacation tomorrow (around 2:03pm is when i start it). And then presents all weekend long! And I look under my Christmas tree this evening and I found this really large box, and it's addressed to me. And I was like "What is this?" and apparently it's not on my Christmas List. So I'm going to be tortured by that present till Sunday. Anyone have magic powers to make time go faster or have x-ray vision that I can borrow? **

* * *

Zack and I ended up sleeping in the same bed. Now stop right there. It was nothing like that. Now get your head out of the gutter, you perv. We wore clothing, and did not do what you think that we did. I wore one of his Zanarkand Blitz t-shirt which was a nightgown on me, and some baggy (in my case REALLY baggy) pajama pants. Zack just wore pajama pants and a black tank top.

For the first few moments before we actually went to sleep, it was a bit awkward, I mean we didn't hit any of the bases yet. This is completely fine by me. Zack tried to sleep on the couch, but it was way uncomfortable, and there was more room on his queen sized bed. So we slept together.

I don't know what time Zack woke up, but when I did he wasn't beside me. I woke up to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. I could hear the stovetop hissing, and the fan.

I stretched and got out of bed. I walk towards the kitchen and sleepishly sat at the counter.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Zack said with a towel over his shoulder. He scratched something onto a plate from the pan. It looked like roast beef hash, and smells like it too. "Nice hair."

I combed my hair with my hands, which did me no good whatsoever. I groaned after I gave up on my bed hair. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten twenty. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled. What time did you get up?"

"Around seven, I went jogging with Sephiroth and Genesis…and Angeal."

I stared at him, as he gave me a quick glance before going back to cook. "H-how was he?"

"Scary…not like angry scary. He was just his normal self, well his normal self around me. I don't know what his normal self is when you're around him."

"He's probably doing a fake thing… or that he's not really mad at you anymore. Which I'm hoping," I placed a strip of bacon in my mouth. "Hmmm yummy."

Zack had turned off the stove after finishing up his last chocolate chip pancake. The stove was a mess, but the food was delicious. Zack took a spot next to me.

"I got two questions for you."

"Hit me."

"One. Do you always cook like this? And two, did you wake up with this hair?" I said patting his head.

"One not really, only if I'm in the mood, and for the second question, I usually do wake up with this hair. I don't comb it or anything. You should see my friend Cloud's hair. That blonde spike hair of his defies gravity."

"Defies gravity? I want hair that defies gravity, my hair is a mess in the morning, and it's all tangly. And it's a pain in the butt to untangle, and it hurts! Especially if you have knots!"

Zack laughed, almost choking on his food. He took a sip of hot coffee that had just been poured. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually," I said stretching. "You? I didn't hit you did I? According to my dad and Tsubaki I tend to kick people in my sleep."

"Nah, not a lot. You kicked me here and there, but nothing biggy…Except…"

"Except what?"

"You did kick me in the balls…"

"I what?" I screamed blushing bright red. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Zack laughed more, even coughing up some coffee. "It's fine. At least you didn't bite it."

My eyes just widened. "What?"

"My dog bit me when I was sleeping one night, when I was young. It hurt…"

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"Hmmm this was an amazing breakfast, Zack…and a wonderful painful story telling."

"Thanks. But I didn't hear anything painful from you."

"Because the only painful thing that happened to me just recently happened. Hey can I take a shower? I'll text Tsubaki to come by and drop off some new clothing. If you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Just you have to keep the bathroom door open or at least lightly opened, because it jams."

"That's fine. Just don't take any sneak peeks."

* * *

I texted Tsubaki to bring me clothing and just used some of Zack's pajamas clothing again. When I was naked already, I noticed that I didn't have any towels, and I had no idea where he had put them. I put my underwear and bra on, not caring if he just sees me in these.

"Hey Zack? Where do you put your towels?"

"Hold on…" Zack knocks on the door and opened it. He blushed bright red, and started to go through a closet. "H-here…"

I took the towel from his hand and placed it on the toilet. "Thanks. Sorry about…this…" I gestured to my body.

"I-it's f-"When he was about to say something, I had turned around to face the shower, my back towards him. I took my off my bra, as you can tell that I don't really mind that Zack's right in the same room. "Is that a Chinese dragon on your back?"

"Hm? Yeah. I got it two years ago. Dad doesn't really know about. I mean. I told him, but at the time that I told him that I was getting a tattoo he wasn't really paying attention. Luckily for me, Tsubaki and I have a video proving that I had told him. Just in case he starts yelling at me."

"It's a nice tattoo..."

"Thanks...I'm going to take a shower now..."

"Uh? Oh! Right..." Zack quickly shuts the door, and I climbed into the tub and giggled softly so he couldn't hear.

* * *

After my shower I had found new clothing on the toilet seat. Tsubaki was here, and she had the bad case of fashion. How do I know? Because she usually just gives me jeans and t-shirt. But not today. She gave me tights, a short jean skirt, a red long sleeve shirt that has a V-neck and it droops on the sleeves. Now for the underclothing she basically gave me lingerie, both the underwear and the bra were lace. I rolled my eyes, and was thinking about the shoes that she wanted me to wear with these. Hopefully its boots and not heels. I am not walking in heels in the snow, my feet would get frostbite.

When I got out of the bathroom, Tsubaki was sitting on the couch with a man that I have never met before next to her. They were holding hands and all giddy like. I also noticed that Tsubaki had some new streak color in her dirty blond hair. Where did my Tsubaki go?

"Um...Hi?" I said cautiously stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Oh you have to wear these earrings; they go with your outfit." She got up and handed me the earrings. They were big dangly black diamond earrings. "Layla, this is Todd. Todd this is my best friend that I was talking to you about, Layla."

"Hi," We said shaking hands. His hands were freezing.

"Todd has cancer." Tsubaki said standing next to him and taking his hands. "And we are dating!"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Todd… I really don't know what to say. And didn't you just meet him last night? How can you two be dating? No offense…I'll support you two…"

Todd laughed. "It's fine. I'm on meds, and Tsubaki and I actually met a couple of years back during a school trip."

"Yeah. You remember going to the Islands of Avaline? Two to three years back? We were in Mr. Terra's class?"

"…is that where I was sick on the way there?" I asked trying to remember this trip.

"Uh… Yeah, it is! And remember that I told you I met this really nice guy?"

"No…wait…yes, yes I do."

"That's Todd!"

"Wait? Mr. Smexy? Mr. Holy Abs? That's him?" Tsubaki blushed a deep red after I said the nicknames that we had given to Todd. I got curtseyed to Todd. "It's finally nice to meet you, my lord!"

"Oh shut up Layla!" Tsubaki said giving me a slight punch on the arm. "Well since you are all clothed, Todd and I are going to go ice skating before going to the hospital. Good luck with your dad." Tsubaki pulled Todd out of the room, but not before saying goodbye to Zack and I.

"You ready?" Zack asked as he buttoned up his navy blue shirt, exposing some of his abs.

"Ready for what?" I asked still reeling on what just happened with Tsubaki.

"Ready to tell your dad?"

"Oh that… Do I have to?" Zack rolled his eyes and let out a playful sigh. He gave me a coat of his and slipped it on my arms. After putting on the coat, he took my hand and held it tightly.

"I'll be right there sitting next to you." He said giving me a smile. "Unless Angeal decides to kill me, then I'm out of there."

"Gee, thanks Zack…"

* * *

We got to the steps to my house. Zack and I were standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking at it. People who were taking a winter walk would look at us before going around. Genesis's car was parked in front, and the passenger seat was pushed way back, so that means both of them are here. What is this? A show to see my dad kill Zack and I or just me? I wasn't looking forward to this, and I didn't want to do it.

After a few minutes of just staring at my front door, it opened there stood Genesis with a cup of hot coffee using my "Give me Coffee or Else" mug.

"You coming in or what?" He said in a snarky voice before sipping a sip.

"Bite me…" I mumbled as I slowly walked up the stairs, with Zack holding my hand. "I can do this. I can do this. I- Auntie Riona? What are you doing here?" I said as I stepped into the house. The fire in the fire place was flaming high and warm. Relatives and close friends were in the living room.

Auntie Riona got up and walked over to me, her long black hair was down and in a few braids. Her dark blue eyes looked at me with sadness; I could tell that she had been crying.

She gave me a hug and mumbled the words into my ears. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? F-for what?" Then I saw Grandma sitting on the couch with tissues and crying. "Grandma? What's going on? Where's – where's daddy?" Everyone wouldn't look at me; they just put their head down and refused to look at me. "Where's my dad?" I began yelling. My eyes were starting to water. I ran up the stairs looking in every room for him, yelling "Daddy!" Over and over again.

I went back downstairs and looked at everyone with tears. I looked straight into Genesis's eyes. "Where is he?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I screamed. "You were with him this morning weren't you?"

"Layla calm down," Genesis said.

"No! I want to know where my father is god damn it! Where is he? I don't want to lose him! I don't want to lose him!" I began to bawl out my eyes and collapsed to the ground. Zack sat behind me and too his arm around me and moved me towards him. He held me with both his arms, and I held onto him, as I cried and screamed out "I don't want to lose him," before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNNNN hehehehe. I actually was going to have Layla tell her dad, but I wanted to spice it up a bit! Because I'm a drama person (not acting I can't act for the world). DRAMA DRAMA!~ Though I really don't want Drama in my life...Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter. Which will be called Information. Does anyone read these A/N notes? I feel like I'm just ranting, which I am. ALSO I _MIGHT_** **do a holiday special chapter. NOT 100% SURE ABOUT IT. So don't get your hopes up peeps. **

**Anywho... HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE HOLIDAY!~ And HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**XOXOXOXO**

**Devil's Final Cry**


	17. Trip to Information

**A/N: hip Hip Hooray! It's another chapter! I wonder if I'm actually going to finish this... O.o All I know for sure is that the last chapter will be called "The Last Snow Fall" Maybe I'll base it off the song by Vienna Teng... Hmm... **

* * *

Zack carried me to my bedroom and stayed with me, I wouldn't let him go. No one knew where my father was, not even his two best friends, nor SOLDIER or Shinra. My aunt Riona would check up on us to see how I was coping. I wouldn't answer, but Zack would just reply "She's getting there." I was still in distraught, even though I knew Zack was with me, I just felt like I jumped off a cliff or something. I needed to find my dad. But I didn't know where to look, where to start. I began crying again.

"Shh, it's okay, Layla. I'm right here…" Zack said while he groomed my hair. "We'll find him, I promise you we will."

"I can't lose him Zack. I just can't. I lost my mom, I don't want to lose him, and I don't want to lose you." I began to sob as Zack sat me up to look at him, my head was down. He took his hand and lifted my chin to look at him, and then he took both of his hands to caress my face and held it.

"I will never leave you. I promise you." He kissed my forehead, and then hugged me tighter than before. "I can't leave you anyways, because I'm in love with you."

I hugged him back and cried all my sorrows into him.

* * *

When I woke up it was two o'clock in the morning and Zack was wrapped around me under the sheets. And honestly I don't remember ever falling asleep let alone changing into my panda pajamas. I examined Zack on what he was wearing, which was his own pajamas. And I don't remember him leaving my side. I somehow managed to get out of his tight grasp, and went down stairs. Some of our guests from earlier today had left, but Aunt Riona and Grandma stayed along with Genesis and Sephiroth. Aunt Riona and Grandma shared one of the bedrooms upstairs while Genesis and Sephiroth slept on the couches in the living room.

Speaking of which, both Genesis and Sephiroth were both awake. The sheets on the couches were a mess and they were missing, and the light in the kitchen was one and they were talking about Angeal. One thing I could tell was that Genesis was drunk, and Sephiroth was trying to get him to go to bed.

"No! H-how dare he! How dare he leave his baby! His daughter!" Genesis slurred as he tried to take a sip of what I think to be vodka, but Sephiroth quickly snatched it away from him.

"I think you've had enough Genesis. Tomorrow we're going to start looking for him right? I think it's best to start looking for our friend sober and not having a hangover. Wouldn't you agree Layla?"

I hated when they do that. "Y-yes." I stuttered. "Genesis, please stop drinking." I took the bottle what Sephiroth had and took a sip before dumping the rest down the drain.

"Why you do that? Why you do that my god child?"

"Because you're drunk, and you need to sleep it off, _godfather_."

"What's with that tone of yours?"

"Don't you want to set an example of yourself for me Gen?"

He looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes in deep in thought before answering me. "Yes."

"Then let's get you to bed." I said going back into the living room, I took the couch that he was sleeping on and made it into a bed. "Sorry, I should have told you that the couches fold out."

"It's fine." Sephiroth said as he tucked in Genesis, who, once in bed cuddled with his book and was in deep slumber within a few seconds. "Why don't you get some rest till the sun rises or so. We'll leave shortly when the four of us is ready. I'm sure your dad is fine. He's a First Class."

"I know he's a First Class, Seph…it's just… it doesn't matter that he's a First Class, he's still a man, a human. He can still get injured. Just because he has some Jenova cells, it doesn't make him immortal. No one's ever perfect, that's how God or Gaia had made us. Everyone on this planet is imperfect in some way or another. And everyone is mortal, no one wants to live forever to watch their loved ones age as they stay young forever in a cage…." I noticed that I spoke a lot in a few minutes. "Wow… I have got to stop reading those books…"

Sephiroth laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I think you should stop reading whatever books that your reading. Unless you want to become some sort of professor of philosophy or something."

"What time is it?" I looked over to the microwave clock that read 2:45. I sighed, there was a few more hours before the sun would come up. "I will attempt to fall back asleep. Keyword is _attempt_." I walked over to Sephiroth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Seph."

"Good night, Layla."

* * *

When I felt the sun in my face was when I noticed I had fallen back to sleep. It was around ten o'clock and silence was still throughout the house. Zack was still wrapped around me, sleeping peacefully. I leaned on my left arm with my hand holding my head, I began playing with his black hair, twirling it in my fingers. I would now and again caress his sleeping calm face. His skin was smooth and then I began planting him with kisses. I started with his head, down to his neck, his shoulder, and his exposed upper back.

He moaned and gave me a smile. I know my father is missing and I should be worried, but I need someone, and Zack is that someone. And I think my dad won't mind if I'm happy for a few moments.

"Good morning," He said stretching; after he stretched I put my head on his chest and took his morning smell, which is a Zack smell. He smelled like the earth, new and earth **(A/N: I have no idea ****WHAT he actually smells like and I'm not very good with male smell… in my head he smells like fruits, but that's to femine. So tell me what you think….)**. "What's the plan?" He began playing with my hair.

"When everyone is up and not hung over, and when we are already we are going to try to find him." I began making random symbols on his chest with my index fingers.

"What do you mean 'not hung over'?" Zack asked sounding confused, he still played with my hair.

"Genesis had a bit to drink last night. Some vodka, he was ranting on how dad shouldn't have left me. It was pretty funny."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." I said fixing my position so that my chin was on his stomach instead the side of my head. Genesis came in wearing his pajamas but with a red heart cooking apron over them. The apron was my Valentine's Day apron.

"Well aren't you two a happy couple…" Genesis mumbled, his eyes looked like he was hung over and sleep deprived. "Breakfast is ready. After breakfast, take a shower so we can hit the damn road." Zack and I exchanged looks before nodding to Genesis before slamming my bedroom door. He was not a happy person today.

Zack and I got up and went downstairs. Grandma, and Aunt Riona were up as well, with sad expressions on their face. Grandma barely touched her plate. Genesis had cooked eggs, roast beef hash, bacon, and some toast.

The Soldiers had two helpings of the breakfast while I just slowly ate my toast and oatmeal that I had cooked. Genesis was about to have a fit for me not having eggs, but gave up after I protested saying that I wasn't in the mood for eggs and wasn't feeling too good.

* * *

After Breakfast we began taking turns with taking a shower, but since we had two bathrooms taking a shower was quick. I was wearing black cargo pants that were not baggy as my other ones were, a long sleeve red V-neck shirt that exposed some of my stomach, but not a lot. A black fuzzy sweater with a hood, that was easy to move in, and my 5 year old army boots that still fit. I put my hair into a ponytail with a black lace ribbon and a fake rose on it.

Zack was after me, so while he was in the shower, I was making my bed and preparing a bag with some extra clothing. I debated if I should equip my arm blades now or just put them in the bag. Zack answered my question once he got of the shower. In the bag they go.

* * *

We left the house around twelve in my Jeep Wrangler. Dad didn't want me to drive it so he hid it somewhere, but not good enough because I found it. He fixed all the dents it had, changed the engine to a brand new nice engine. Fixed the oil leak, and all that jazz, him doing that surprised me because I didn't know that Angeal was such a good mechanic. Unless he hired Noah, from next door, he was a retired mechanic.

"How long have you had your licenses?" Genesis asked as he tensed up on my right turn.

"Long enough…why?" I had gotten my licenses at age 15, it was possible since I had a speed racer as a teacher.

"Because you're driving like a maniac…"

"I warned you, that you should sit in the back. But no, you argued and kept on saying 'shotgun' like you're five." I took another right turn that was really sharp than the last one. I did it on purpose. Sephiroth gave me a smile that I had saw through the rear view mirror. Zack seemed fine with my driving, so fine that he was fast asleep. We had left the house a half hour ago and he fell asleep. And the funny part was that we were still in the city. It took a while to get the highway since there were a lot of detours; the city was repairing some old roads and adding some new buildings.

"I'm afraid of how you will drive on the highway…" Genesis mumbled, I pulled over to Seventh and Fifth Street, and parked the car.

"Then switch with Seph." I told him taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Bu-"

"Huh? Are we there?" Zack said looking around.

"No, we are still in Midgar. Someone's having issues with my driving abilities." I was glaring at Genesis.

He sighed. "Fine!" He mumbled aggravated. Sephiroth and Genesis switched spots and I was able to drive again.

But five minutes later… "It's too quiet in here…"

"Oh my god…" I mumbled. "Are you going to be like this for the whole freaking drive?"

"…No…" I looked at him through the rear view mirror and he wasn't looking at me. Liar. I asked Seph to plug in my Ipod and then I had set it to shuffle.

Twenty minutes later, Genesis was knocked out with his hands in handcuffs and duct tape across his mouth.

"You think you went over board?" Zack asked as he poked Genesis carefully.

"No. He deserved it. He wouldn't shut up, plus he made me miss five exits. _Five _exits. Gaia… do I take a left?" The question was toward Sephiroth who had a map and directions in his lap.

"No, just keep going straight. Once we hit… River street, take a left. It should take us back to the highway."

"Should?" I groaned. "Imma gonna kill him…"

"Now, now Layla. We kill enemies, not allies."

"Genesis is now my enemy, so therefore I can kill him," I mumbled. I looked down at the dashboard. I had less than a quarter of a tank of gas. "Great…nearest gas station?"

"We past one." Sephiroth replied, "Here, go into KFC and order some food and then get gas." I looked at him with the look that said "I don't have cash."

"It's fine I'll pay," Sephiroth said as he pulled out his wallet. "Zack wake Genesis up, to see what he wants."

"'Kay."

I went into the drive through and got some food, and then went to the gas station. I wouldn't give the key to Genesis for his handcuffs. So Zack had to feed him. I dug into my food while waiting for gas. "Thanks Seph. Stop glaring at me, Genesis, or I will duct tape your eyes shut and it will hurt like hell to be pulled off."

He stopped glaring.

* * *

We were now back on the highway over and hour. My music was blasting, the heat was on low, Genesis was knocked out with a black eye, which I didn't do. Zack accidently wacked him in the eye when he was stretching, and now I somewhat felt bad for him. Zack didn't mean to, but the jeep was a little small for two tall guys in the back and with Zack's arm length.

"Where are we going anyways?" Zack asked, I knew that the question was toward Sephiroth because he was holding the map, I was just the chauffer.

"Genesis and I have an idea where to start looking first, it's with a doctor named, Guan Chin. The three of us had a mission with him. And at the end of the mission –which didn't really end too great, Angeal said something about the mission biting us in the ass. If anything, he should have information on your father."

"Why should he have information on Angeal?"

"That. I'm not really sure, but Dr. Chin and Angeal didn't exactly see eye to eye when we were on the mission. There were two incidents that the doctor tried to kill Angeal, but it was considered an…_accident_."

"Did my dad tell the higher ups?" I asked quickly glancing Sephiroth, it began snowing so I had to be careful on the roads.

"Yes, but I think all they did was try to find some evidence, but didn't find any so they dismissed it a few days after the complaint."

"So in other words they did nothing." Zack said with a sigh. "Shinra needs to do better, I mean we are protecting their stuff and they don't even do anything about a missing SOLDIER. It's like we are just expendable to them."

"As long as their company is protected, I don't think they really give a care." I said, answering Zack's somewhat question.

"Then why did you apply to SOLDIER?"

"I applied to SOLIDER, not Shinra," I swerved on the road, but got back to driving safely. "Damn black ice… there's a difference. Sure, Shinra owns SOLDIER but SOLDIER does their own missions. As I recall you three did missions that were not even directed _to_ protecting Shinra. That's how my dad met my mom. Am I right?"

"Right…" Sephiroth said "Take the next exit."

"So I'm a SOLDIER not a Shinra SOLDIER, just a SOLDIER. Plain and simple. Although, I think I won't be in SOLDIER anymore after we save Angeal… I think I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life for doing what I did."

"Hmmm mmm." Genesis mumbled.

"Oh look who's awake. How's your eye?" I glanced at the rear view mirror, Genesis looked tired and in pain.

"Hmm?" Genesis mumbled his eyes widening, more like one eye.

"Seph there should be a mirror in the glove apartment." Sephiroth handed Genesis the mirror.

"HMMMM! HM? HMMM! ?" He still had duct tape on his mouth.

"Zack did it." I said laughing.

"Gee thanks Layla…" Zack mumbled.

* * *

"Please tell me we are almost there…" I said bouncing in my chair. We were driving on a rocky road with heavy snow and we were also going up a mountain. "Why the hell would he want to live up on a damn mountain?" My heart was pounding, I was driving near the edge of the mountain. "Oh dear god…"

"Breathe Layla." Sephiroth told me putting his hand over mine, like to tell me that I'm okay. "We are almost there."

I wasn't giving the car good enough gas, so it began going backwards. "Shit…" I mumbled as I stepped on the gas pedal and we went flying. I was taking sharp turns and praying to god that we wouldn't go off the damn cliff.

After going up the mountain and taking a left there was a straight road that was surrounded by trees. Going down the long drive way we have reached our destination. I parked the Jeep and took the key out of the ignition and relaxed in my chair as I took deep breaths. My heart was pounding.

Sephiroth smirked as he got out of the car and knocked on the door. An old lady had opened the door, and began talking to Sephiroth. I was at an angle so I couldn't read her lips.

"You two alive back there?" I asked as I unbuckled and looked over. Zack had his hands on his face and removed them slowly. Genesis just gave a glare. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" I removed the duct tape from his mouth and un-cuffed him. "How's your eye?"

"It hurts…" Genesis mumbled.

"Maybe we can get some ice."

Sephiroth came back into the car. "The doctor's wife says that we can come in and have a talk with the doctor. But so far I don't think Angeal is here."

"Great…" I mumbled.

* * *

The old lady that I saw talking to Sephiroth happened to be the doctor's mother, who lived with him. Her name was Yuki and she was dying, or that's what she claims, but she looked healthy. The doctor's wife, Mara, was in her thirties and was expecting her third child; she looked like she was 38 weeks pregnant or 8 months along. They had two sons, the eldest was twelve and the youngest was five.

"Would you like some hot chocolate , coffee or tea?" Mara asked as we sat down in the living room. The house smelled like lilacs.

"Hot chocolate please." I said giving her a smile.

"Coffee." The three said.

"Here let me help you." I said getting up and following Mara in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Mara said as she put some water into a kettle. "The cups are in the top cupboard."

I grabbed the cups and sat them down on the island in the kitchen, and took a seat behind it on a stool. "Congrats, on the baby,"

"Oh thanks. To be honest, I hope this is my last child."

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love children, but…Guan… I don't know. Can you keep a secret? A girl to girl secret?"

"Of course."

"My husband loves…" She began to blush. "Oh my… I'm complaining to a complete stranger…. I'm sorry."

"No! It's fine. Sometimes letting it out is good. Maybe I have advice, and maybe you have advice for me." I said reassuring her.

She gave me a sweet smile. "Thanks, Layla. It's just that my husband loves to have…sex…"

"Oh. Well did you ever talk about…it?" Awkward. This is definitely awkward for having a conversation between a person you just met.

"Yes, but he then gets upset at me and starts yelling. He takes it way out of proportion. I love him, but it would be nice if I had a break. It's like we do it every time we go to bed."

Oh lord… "Well do you were condoms? Or take birth control?"

"No… He got mad at me after finding out that I was on the pill. He said that it was unnatural." What kind of doctor is this? I would like to bitch slap him.

"It's not. If you don't want any more children you should take it, but I'm going to guess that he checks everything to find if you're taking pills?"

"Yes…and he won't let me do a hysterectomy because he's my doctor." She groaned.

"Well… I…I actually…" I don't even know if I should even mention that I know how…

"You know how to do it?"

"Um sort of? I mean I went to a boarding school and I took this class…well it wasn't really a class…but I did get credits…anyway we had to learn how to do a home birth and a hysterectomy just in case the mother's don't want any more children… I'm not exactly doctor certified of doing it, but I did get a certificate for doing it. I got an A+ in the class if that helps…"

"I want you to deliver my baby!" Mara said over the kettle whistling but I pretended that I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I want you to deliver my baby and give me a hysterectomy! It's the only way I can do this Layla! Please! I know we just met, but I really _really _need this…."

"O-okay… but what about your husband?"

"I honestly don't care what he thinks… as long as he can have sex I think he's fine with it."

"O-okay…" We got the cups ready with hot chocolate, tea and coffee, and went back into the living room and handed out the cups. I took my seat between Sephiroth and Zack.

"My husband should be coming home soon. The weather is getting pretty bad. His laboratory is near here, there's even a tunnel underneath the house to get there." Mara said as she took a seat and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay?" Zack whispered in my ear.

"No. Not really." I whispered back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered the whole thing that Mara had wanted me to do. And just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know…." I mumbled.

Just then the basement door opened with what seemed to be Doctor Guan Chin, he was huffing and puffing. His cheeks were rosy, but that's not what had caught my eye. What had caught my eye was the man that he was trying to hold. The man that he was trying to hold was tall with black hair, and was wearing a First Class SOLDIER suit.

I stood up, my eyes widened and tears were forming in my eyes. "Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: Enter Dramatic Music here... **


	18. Answers

**A/N: I started this at school but finished it today within a few hours! You should be proud of me! I also had to do research on how to deliver a baby. O.o Anyway... I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The doctor was holding my limp father. Angeal's skin looked pale and he was covered in sweat. The doctor took him to a nearby bedroom, apparently it's the eldest son's bedroom. I followed and went over by my father's bedside. I placed my head on his chest, he was still breathing, but barely.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I placed my hand on my father's forehead. He was running a high fever. "Mara! I need some water and ice!"

"Okay…" a few seconds later she came in with a bucket of ice water and a wash cloth. "Here you go… Guan… what did you do?"

I began to dab my dad's forehead with the ice cold water with the wash cloth. I took off the straps that were attached to the belt. "Sephiroth help me with the shirt."

In one stride Sephiroth was by my side holding Angeal sit up while I pulled his shirt over his head, the shirt was drench in sweat. We laid him back down and I squeezed some water out of the wash cloth onto his chest, to let that cool down.

"Mara? Can I have another wash cloth please?"

"Of course Andy?" Few seconds later, "Thanks. Here you go Layla."

"Thanks," I damped the wash cloth and placed it on Angeal's forehead. Then I stood up and took the doctor by the throat and raised him on the wall. "What the hell did you do?"

"Layla!" Everyone screamed. I did nothing, the doctor just put his hands on the one that I was choking him with.

"What did you do?"

"Guan! Tell her!" Mara told her husband with fear in her eyes. The stranger that she let into her house was pissed off and she was scared. He took a glance towards her and nodded. I let him go and he collapsed on the ground and began coughing. "Oh dear god… I'm going to go sit down…" Mara left us along with the children and the grandmother.

Zack came by my side and pulled me into a hug. I knew it was to restrain me. He kissed my head and put his cheek on my head afterward.

"You going to answer the young girls question doctor?" Genesis asked leaning against the doorway his arms crossed.

All the doctor did in response and nodded.

"Well? Anytime would be perfect. She came here to find her father and she finds you holding him and he's barely breathing. I think she needs answers before we let her choke you again. And trust me, I am willing for that to happen if you don't tell her the right answer." Genesis is sometimes an annoying godfather and sometimes he's an amazing god father. And right now, he's having one of his amazing moments.

"I…I asked him to come over." The doctor final spoke, his voice a bit raspy.

"What do you mean?" I asked moving Zack's arm away so I could speak. "My dad would have told me he was going somewhere. He would told his two best friends, his mother, and his sister-in-law if he was going somewhere!"

"I…I asked him to be discreet about it… And he said he was willing to help. I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear!"

"Willing to help with what?" Sephiroth asked eye the doctor suspiciously.

"For a cure. He was willing to help me find a cure." Guan said looking at Sephiroth who gave him a look that said more information would be nice you moron. "A cure for Mako diseases...It's becoming a big problem for those who live near the reactor."

"What kind of things are involved to find the cure?" Sephiroth asked.

"Just blood samples I swear! I would do no harm to Angeal, or to anyone else."

"I thought you two didn't get along with each other..." I said becoming confused on why my father would help him.

"We were when they were assigned to protect me. But after that, your father and I kept on calling each other for ideas on the cure. It was your father's idea in the first place." I understand that the idea was my father's because of what happened to my mom, but why didn't he tell me that he was helping out to try to find a cure? Does he not trust me? Great. Now my mind is spinning.

"I think I need to sit down..." I mumbled as I slowly sat down on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"Then why was Angeal looked like he was dead when you brought him up?" Zack asked, he did have a point. If it was just blood samples then Angeal shouldn't been like the way he is.

"Well, I took some blood, like a quart or so. And..."

"And what?" I snapped. "What happened?"

"We...we were attacked. I told your father not to fight, that he has lost to much blood, but he wouldn't listen. He picked up that giant sword of his and started attacking our intruders. He fainted after killing a few intruders and I picked him up and went up here."

"What did the intruders look like?" Genesis asked.

"They looked like... monsters..."

"What kind of monsters?"

"They..uhh... were big... furry... they were like the abominable snowman. Except with giant axes and staffs...they can even use magic!"

I glanced up at Zack who glanced down at me our eyes widened. From the little information that the doctor had given us, we were thinking the same thing. It was probably the same creatures that had attack us up in the mountain on my first mission. I groaned hoping that we were wrong.

"What?" Genesis asked. He knew that I knew something. Zack didn't show anything that he knew something.

"You tell him..." I said resting my head on the bed and looking up at the cabins ceiling.

"Remember that mountain were we had to protect villagers from these creatures? Well... Layla and I think they are the same creatures that had attack Angeal and the doctor."

"You think so?"

"Pretty sure..." Zack mumbled.

I stood up. "I think I'm a hundred percent sure. I mean how many creatures do you know that can stand on two feet and wield an ax and throw you like your some sort of ball? Or...or hit you with magic and hit your beautiful back with hard trees? Huh? Do you?" I was losing it...

"Calm down Layla... take a deep breath... that's a girl... now let it all out... slowly..." Zack said as I breathed in and out slowly. "She still has a grudge against them."

"Ya think?" I folded my arms and pouted. "Those creatures need to pay! Pay I say! Pay!"

Genesis shook his head and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Zack tried to muffle the laugh, and the doctor just stared at me like I was crazy. Who knew, maybe I was crazy.

Just then, the house began to shake, things started fall off of the shelves, closed cabinets became open cabinets with things flying out of places. Lights flickering on and off, Angeal almost fall out of the bed. Five seconds later it was all over.

"Are we alive?" one of the children shouted.

"Yes Matt, we are alive..." Mara said with a sigh.

"What was that?" Matt asked from the living room. "were aliens going to take us?"

"No you twerp." Andy said. "It was an earthquake. Let's just hope we don't have an avalanche. Then we're screwed."

"Andy! Language. Now go help grandma clean up. Guan I want you to clean up too."

"Yes, dear." Guan said with a sigh and left us in Andy's room. We took care of Andy's room putting things were we thought they were from. Andy can take care of it later.

"Lay, why don't you go grab the bags out of the trunk?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Okay." I walked out into the living room. Which was a mess, Mara was laying on the couch rubbing her stomach and breathing in and out slowly. "You okay Mara?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." She gave me a faint smile.

I opened the door to outside and stood there for five seconds with my jaw open before I could saw anything my brain had to process the image I see right in front of me.

"NO!" I screamed running to my jeep and hugging it.

"What? What's wro-" Zack asked but stopped mid sentence. "Oh my..."

"My car!" I cried hugging my jeep that was covered in snow. The snow on the road was high, like up to my thigh high. "My poor baby..."

"Layla... I know you love your car, but it's still in one piece...I think you should get the bags before you lose your legs to frost bite..." I sniffed and did what I had to. I grabbed the bags from the trunk after brushing some of the snow off.

"We are going to be stuck here for awhile..."I mumbled as I went back in... "Where's your bathroom? I have to change my pants." They were soaked and covered with snow.

"There's one downstairs-" Mara started.

"It's a mess..." The grandmother yelled back. "Go use the one upstairs. It's to the left."

* * *

After I got changed into nice warm jeans I went back downstairs. Everything was back to the way it was before. The only thing that changed was that Mara was breathing heavily.

"Mara?" I walked up to her and sat down. "You okay?"

"No... I think it's time..." Time for what? Oh shit...

My eyes widened. "Where's everyone?" I said standing up. It didn't take me long to switch out of my pants and into new ones did it?

"Gathering...AHHHH!"

"No! Don't push! Just breathe! Can the couch be put to a bed?"

Mara nodded and bit her lip.

"Okay... okay. I need you stand up real quick okay? Just for a second, I swear!" I helped Mara up and sh was breathing heavier, I made the couch into a bed quickly as I can, and was thankful that there were already sheets on it. "Okay okay, lay down."

I helped her lay down butting pillows on her back and grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm water. I grabbed towels from the bathroom and I disinfected the scissors that they had. I quickly grabbed my doctor's bag (it has first aid kit and everything that I would need for surgery.) My heart was racing.

"That's it Mara, just breathe..." I had to take off her underwear, when I did, I sort of flung it across the room. Shivering afterward. "Okay... okay... think Layla. Think!" It took me several seconds to remember the class that I had taken. "Okay Mara...your contractions are about... four minutes apart. That's good... Just keep breathing. It's not time to push yet. Jesus. Who would leave a pregnant woman to go chop down some damn wood..."

Mara laughed but cringed in pain. "Give me something..."

"Sorry Mara... I don't have anything... and trust me, I would give it to you. Want a squish-able stuff animal?" I handed her a stuff animal of a panda that meant to be squished hard. When she squeezed it, I could have sworn that I saw an eye pop out. "Just keep breathing, I will be right back."

I went into the bathroom and rolled up my sleeves and washed my hands thoroughly. I came back a few minutes after.

"It hurts!" Mara screamed.

"I know I know... Just keep breathing." I looked through my bag to find sterile gloves, which I found a bag full. My hair was already up in a pony tail but I made it into a bun so it won't get anything on. I put on the gloves and took a breath.

The door that Guan and Angeal had came through started banging. And I mean banging really hard like something was trying to get through.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." I mumbled I took out my blades out of a different bag and put it near me. "Mara would you happen to have any guns now?" She nodded and pointed to the wall behind me.

"The code is five, five, two, four, seven." She said. Once in I punched in the code into a little code thing, the wall moved to show a whole bunch of different guns. "Only the shot gun has bullets. AHHH!"

I grabbed the two shotguns and closed the wall. "Breathe Mara. You need to breathe. Your contractions is down to three minutes. Breathe slowly. In and-"

BOOM! The door went flying off the hinges. What came out of the door was three ax fuzzy creatures and one mystic. And I just had to be right on that the creatures were the same from before.

"Mara, just breathe slowly and crush the stuffed animals head okay? I'll see what I can do with the lovely visitors that want to see the _birth of the child_." The last part was me losing it. I glared at the creatures as I pulled off the gloves off and strapped my blades on, and took one of the shot guns. "You guys showed up at the wrong fucking time." BAM! I shot one the ax wielding creatures who fell down. The other three creatures came at me. I dodged everyone, kicking them in the stomach to get away from Mara. I scratched the mystic with my blade and he cried out in pain and shot me a blood eye look.

"Want some more?" I said with an evil smile. One of the ax creatures came toward me from my left and I hit his forehead with my palm and hit him with the shot gun before taking the shot gun and aimed it at his neck point blank. Then Mara screamed in pain. Her contractions were getting lower. Now it was about two minutes. Thirty minutes within the labor, sweet.

When I checked on Mara -hoping it would be a quick glance- one of the ax creatures came from behind me and began choking me with his arm around my neck. I put my feet on the edge of the couch/bed and pushed myself so that I could go over the creature. When I did he let go, his arms couldn't do a 360. My blades did an "X" on his neck, and his head fell on the ground and rolled, while it's body dropped to the ground and the blood oozed out. That just left me and the mystic.

"You wanna be a nice mystic?" I asked, I was covered in blood, both my blood and the creatures blood. But the mystic roared, so I took it as a no.

The mystic pointed it's short staff at me and within seconds roots had taken a hold of me. "Oh, you want to play it that way huh?" I closed my eyes and drew out the power of fire. I could smell something burning. I opened my eyes to see that the roots were dying. When I was loose enough I ran towards the mystic who was mumbling a spell but my right hand was covered in flames and I put my hand on his face. Within a second his whole body was engulfed in flames. I snapped my hands and the flames departed and the body poofed into ashes.

I took a deep breath before running towards the bathroom to quickly clean up and then went back to Mara. I put on another pair of gloves and put my full attention on Mara. Which was good because her contractions were down to a minute apart.

"Okay Mara. I need to push between contractions. So when I say push, you _push_. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay... push!"

Mara's body shot up and screamed in pain. "Okay, Mara. Your doing great. Just breathe... slowly... Push!" This happened for about five minutes before I started to see the baby's head. "I see the head Mara! You're doing great!" A few seconds later, the baby was out crying. "It's a girl. Mara you delivered a beautiful healthy girl."

Mara was in smiles. "Can-" Before she could finish, I placed the baby on her stomach and grabbed a few towels that I put on them. I then placed a bowel underneath her, for the placenta. After that was done, I cut the cord and tied it, and placed the placenta in two black bags and placed it in the freezer. I wrapped the baby in a towel and cleaned her off. Then I handed her off to Mara so I could clean her off. After I was done I went to the recliner near the couch tripping on some dead bodies, and reclined. I was tired.

I looked at Mara with full of smiles. "What are you going to name her?"

She looked up at and me gave me a sweet smile. "Layla."

* * *

Mara changed her mind about the hysterectomy, which made my life so much easier. Mara and the new baby were asleep and I drifted to sleep, but only for a few minutes before I hear; "What the hell happened here?"

The voice woke us up, and baby Layla began screaming. I got up and walked over to the kitchen, but not after tripping over the dead body of the creatures. Mara began soothing the baby with a lullaby.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I got into the kitchen, everyone was staring at me. "You just woke up the baby you moron."

"What? Wait. She? Mara had the-?" Guan's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"Yes, she had the baby. It's a nice healthy baby girl." And then he fainted. "And he calls him self a doctor?"

"Wait... you delivered the baby by yourself?" Zack asked astonished.

"Yes, and fought some creatures..." They all eyed me. "I have proof. Look into the living room." They walked over to the living room to see my proof. And they glanced back at me. "What?"

"So you delivered a baby _and_ fought the creatures?"

"No. Mara was only on her four to three minute contractions when they arrived. They broke the door down. And yes I did it by my little lonesome. No thanks to you guys..."

"This one has a shot gun hole in it..." Sephiroth said examining the bodies. "Where did you get a shot gun?"

"They had one. " I walked over to the wall and punched in the code to show them the weapons that the good doctor had.

"Whoa..." Zack said looking at each one.

"Yup... Now help me clean up before the grandmother and the kids get back." I closed the weapon's door and went over to the creature whom I had beheaded. "just put them a few yards from the house. I don't want to burn the house down."

"Okay. What about this one?" Genesis asked pointing to the pile of ash.

"Use a vacuum or a pan and brush."

"So I have to do manual labor?"

* * *

After clean up duty I helped Mara into new clothing and put baby Layla into a nice comfy diaper and wrapped in a nice baby blanket with a cute baby hat. Zack and Sephiroth changed the couch sheets, before taking care of my medical equipment. I helped Mara lay back down and hand her the baby. Next to her was an unconscious Doctor Guan Chin. I covered them up with a blanket before going back into Andy's room where Angeal was still unconscious.

Genesis and Sephiroth had put his shirt back on, like I had asked them too, and switched out the water. Angeal's temperature went down back to normal, but he had to sleep it off and eat to regain his health. I took his hand and began humming a lullaby that my mom would sing to me when I was little. Before I knew it. I was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Fun Fact: While typing this my right hand goes cold... now it's freezing... my left hand is fine. O.o **

**Oddnessssssss :D **


	19. Waking Up Memories Pt 1

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry about that. I'll try to make other chapters that come to be longer. **

* * *

I woke up to a baby crying. I shot up from my position -which was me sleeping on my left arm while holding my father's hand with my right, slumped over on a chair- and I stretched. I knew that I was going to have a weird red mark on my cheek, but didn't care.

Angeal was still sleeping it off. Doubt had went through me on if he was ever going to wake up. But I shook my head and told myself that he was strong and that my mother was watching over us, over him. I noticed something in Angeal's pocket, it was a gold chain. I pulled it out of his pocket to reveal that it was a locket. The front locket had a Chinese dragon around it, in the middle was a tiger lily. I opened the locket to find my mother's picture holding me on the day that I was born. Her smile was beautiful. I looked on the other side of the locket that had words: Maki and Layla on Feb. 10th 1988. I smiled and put it back into his pocket.

Before standing up I checked his forehead, he was no longer having a fever or sweating which was good. All we have to do now is pray that he wakes up.

I went into the living room where my bag was, Mara came down holding a wailing baby Layla. "Sorry. She wake you?"

"Sort of, but it's fine. I'm going to take a shower, is that okay?"

"Of course. And maybe you can give me tips on how to make her quiet?"Mara laughed a little and gave me wink before I took my bag to the first floor bathroom. I locked the bathroom door and slowly took off my clothing, I was deep in thought about everything.

* * *

After my shower I saw everyone was outside, except for Mara and the baby who were sleeping upstairs. I put on a jacket that I had packed and joined them to see what was going on. What was going on was that they were trying to plow the drive way and get the snow out surrounding my car.

I folded my arms and leaned against the doorway. "No matter what the snow is going to still be there going down the mountain. You guys do know that right?"

"Huh. Oh yeah..." Zack said as he glanced up from shoveling, his cheeks were rosy red along with his nose. Everyone had them except for Genesis and Sephiroth. No one knew what they were doing to keep warm. So warm that Sephiroth was snow blowing snow just in his black leather pants, nothing else.

"You guys took the dangerous road?" Guan asked surprised along with a huff and a puff.

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping out and closing the door behind me.

Andy, the eldest son waved me over and I followed. We were walking in snow but it seemed like it was a road. Behind the house there was some more trees about another road showing more houses and a street.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shouted my mouth dropped. I ran to Sephiroth and bitched slap him across the face. He looked at me with eyes wide, and rubbing his right cheek. "You made me take the fucking dangerous road when there was a safe way up to this fucking place?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sephiroth finally managed to say after a few moments of silence.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if I was sitting shot gun." Genesis replied back.

"Oh _really_?" I said walking towards him. I was standing up close to him, so close that I could feel his breath on me. He was a bit taller than I was, so I looked up at him. "Do you want _another black eye Genesis?_"

His eyes widened and shook his head. "That's what I thought..." I glared at him before slamming the door and fell on the couch with a sigh. I wasn't going to help them. Then I thought of something that I could actually do. Melt the snow. I completely forgot that I could do some fire magic. "God, I am so dumb!" I said as I walked back out side. "Move. I'm going to take care of this."

"Take care of what?" Andy asked as he threw a snowball at Guan.

"The snow. I'm going to melt most of the snow."

"Can you do that?" Guan asked.

"Yes." I shook my whole entire body like I was about to do a run. I cracked my neck and then my knuckles. "Though, I think you should wait inside... just to be on the safe side...so, you know that I don't...engulf you into flames..."

"Good idea." Zack said taking the kids into the house, the rest followed. I heard the grandmother ask "What's going on?" Like she just woke up.

"Okay, Layla. You are in control of the fire. You are in control..." I closed my eyes and imagined that my hands were in flames, when I opened them, they were. I gave a smile to myself and then went to work. I stretched out my arms and put something like a force field that was only horizontal. It wasn't in flames but it radiatied heat, really hot heat. The snow began to melt around the force field like thing, and then I began walking around slowly and the snow began melting. I made sure that there was still snow on the ground near the woods and stuff, but the rest of the road was clear of the snow.

When I finished melting the snow, I was exhausted from using too much power. So exhausted that I actually collapsed.

"Lay!" Zack said coming to my side. He kneeled down beside me and lifted me so that my head was laying against his arm. "You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just used too much fire power... heh. Fire power..."

Zack gave a little laugh. "Yeah, Genesis and Sephiroth both said that you would get tired after using that amount of power for a couple of minutes. Is there any way I can help?"

"Hm? Yeah...a nice comfy bed..." I yawned before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up around two in the afternoon. I woke up in some bedroom that I have never been in before. I stretched and sat up. The room looked like it was the master bedroom. Zack was sitting on the rocking chair adjacent to the bed. He was reading a book, a book that I couldn't make out the title.

"Whatcha reading?" I said yawning.

"Oh good your awake." Zack said giving me a smile. He came over and jumped on the bed backwards. His head was by my feet. He then moved his head to my lap where I caressed his hair. "I am reading a book called _The Fire Within_."

"Hmmm... what's it about?"

"Controlling the element of fire."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I know you can control fire, it's just... light reading?"

I grabbed the book and read the page that he was on. It was a chapter called _Saving Energy_. How sweet, he was concerned for me. I read a few more pages on how to conserve my energy. "Hmm I'll give it a shot next time. Where'd you get the book?"

"Huh? Oh. Mara. Mara's dad was a magic user. He specialised in fire, so he had a whole bunch of books on it. He also had some about healing, Earth, and other types of magic. He even had one about summoning creatures like Bahamut."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna know something?" I asked playing with his black spiky hair.

"What?"

"I always wanted to have a Bahamut as a pet, but my dad always said no. Mom always told me that we could get one but where would it sleep? Saying that their too big to live in our house." I laughed at the thought of the memory. I could see her laugh every time I asked her about it.

Zack was about to say something but was cut off to Genesis who barged in the door without knocking. Don't worry, I was still wearing my clothing, it's just rude to barge in.

Zack sat up and we both gave him a worried look.

"It's Angeal. He's awake."

* * *

We were downstairs in a flash. So quick that I fell out of the bed. I tired standing up and running but I got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor. But I brushed it off and ran downstairs, more like sliding down my ass on the stairs...

We were all in Andy's room, well most of us until Guan kicked his relatives out. Saying something about Andy's room being too small and that they didn't really know Angeal like we did. We couldn't ask Angeal anything because Guan was doing a check up on him, checking how he was feeling and asking him questions while the four of us were against the walls of the bedroom waiting patiently. So patiently that I began biting my nails.

Zack looked over to me and noticed that I was biting my nails, he huffed a laugh before taking my hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Okay. What's your name?" Guan asked writing down doctorly things on a notebook.

Angeal was sitting up against the head of the bed, although he's been asleep for about two days he looked like he was exhausted. "My name?"

"Yes, what is your full name?"

Angeal closed his eyes and then opened them. "Angeal Hewley." He said at last. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know who I am?" Guan asked still writing things down.

"Doctor Guan Chin."

"Good, good. How about him?" Guan pointed to Genesis.

"Genesis, he's my best friend from child hood." Angeal said smiling.

"How about him?" Pointing to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth. Broody as ever."

"Funny..." Sephiroth mumbled.

"Okay and how about him?" Pointing to Zack.

"Zack, the puppy."

"Hahahaha, very funny, Angeal." Zack said letting go of my hand and folding his arms.

"Okay. How about this young lady?" Guan said pointing to me.

Angeal didn't answer right away. He looked me from head to toe. _Twice_. "No. Should I know her?"

My eyes widened and I felt like my world just fell apart.

* * *

**A/N: :O Yup yup Angeal lost his memory of his only daughter. I was debating on what to do with that. I knew he was going to lose his memories (there was no way in hell that I was going to kill him off. I refuse. I cried when he died in the game, I do not want to cry when writing about him in my own story!) , but I wasn't sure if I should make him forget everyone or just Layla. I chose just Layla. And I probably got the idea from a Korean show called Boys Over Flowers (AMAZING SHOW BTW), where one of the guy character's remembers his friends but he doesn't remember the girl that he loves! So sad, but no matter what she stuck by his side! I won't spoil it anymore. But if you want to watch it, it's on Netflix. My all time favorite Korean drama was Playful Kiss! God I loved that show, and then Netflix decides to take it off! And there is no way I'm buying it online. It's way to expensive! DX hehehe I'm ranting. Whoops. Who likes my ranting? Anyone? lol **


	20. Waking Up Memories Pt2

**A/N: A bit of a warning. Layla does a lot of crying in the first half of the chapter... I had a hard time seeing how she would react to what happened to Angeal. And then for action lovers. There's a car chase. Sort of... My first one too... hehehe... I'll rant at the end of the chapt ;) Oh yeah! I would like to say Thank you for the reviews! :D I got a lot from the last chapter and I have over 70 from the story in all! That's the most reviews that I have ever had within my 5 stories that I have! :D **

* * *

It seemed like the world collided when I heard the words from my very own father. I didn't say anything; I just stood there trying to fight my tears, hoping that he was just joking with me. But the look on his face told me everything. He didn't remember who I was. Angeal didn't remember who is only daughter was.

"Um… Excuse me…" I said excusing myself from the room breaking in tears, Mara called out my name to see if I was okay, but I simply ignored her and went outside. Once outside I was walking the woods where the snow was really high, I was cold, since I walked out without grabbing anything to wear. When I was out of the sight of the house, I screamed.

I screamed until I couldn't scream no more. The tears broke through and I began to bawl. I collapsed into the snow and curled up and just let my tears flow.

I don't know how much time went by but the sun began to disappear and it began to snow. I heard voices calling out my name, but I didn't respond. I was upset that my father lost his memory about me, maybe I was over reacting but my heart was broken.

"Layla!" I heard Zack scream my name as he came running towards me. By this point I was pale and shivering. "I found her! Oh my god… Hold on Layla." He took off his jacket and put me in it and started to rub my arms and hug me to give me warmth. Zack attempted to get me up, but the snow was so high that he ended up falling beside me. He got up when Sephiroth and Genesis arrived.

Sephiroth grabbed my hand and pulled me up and over his shoulders. "Andy, tell your grandmother to start a kettle, and make sure that the fire place is still hot. Keep Angeal in your room." Sephiroth always a General, always giving away orders.

When we got back to the house, the snow began picking up. Genesis asked Mara and the grandmother to help me into warmer clothing. I did little movement, nor did I say anything. My mind was still reeling on what just happened. After I was in nice warm pajamas, I was moved to the couch in the living room. I laid next to Zack who wrapped me in two blankets that he was also covered in. He put his arms around me and whispered in my ear: "Please, don't do that again."

I didn't give him a reply, but in my head I told him that I promised. I was still hurt. My own father forgot about me. Me. His own flesh and blood. Okay, maybe I might be taking this a bit out of proportion, but what the hell am I supposed to do? Just go with life like everything was normal? Talk to Angeal like he was still my father, but doesn't remember what I'm talking about.

After a little bit, Zack fell asleep, but didn't move. Sephiroth came and bent over to talk to me face to face. "Is it okay that Angeal comes out of the bedroom? He feels like he's being held prisoner."

I just nodded in response, my voice was gone from screaming.

Sephiroth kissed my forehead and gave Genesis a quick nod, who in return nodded back. He helped Angeal into the living room and sat him down on the recliner near the fire place. He reclined back, hissing in pain.

When he was nice and comfortable he asked the question that I dreaded. "Where's Maki?" Dead silence in the room. Except for Zack saying: "What? Who? Huh?" when he woke up from Angeal's voice.

"Where's Maki?" Angeal repeated.

"Uh…" Genesis said, but it seemed like that he couldn't tell his best friend that his wife has been dead for years.

"She's dead." I said my voice raspy. I just said it without any regrets. "She's been dead for awhile now."

Angeal looked at me with wide eyes before looking at Genesis to see if it was true, who nodded slowly.

"Oh...W-what she die of?" No one was willing to answer his question.

"Cancer. She died of Mako Cancer." I replied before I hid my face in a pillow and began to cry again.

As I cried Zack relaxed me to sleep by playing with my hair and rubbing my thigh back and forth. He would have probably rubbed my back but my back was against his chest so it was a bit awkward position. All I could hear was me crying, the room was silence. Did I care? Not really. I just wanted him to remember who I am. Who his daughter is. And right now, I'm just a complete stranger for a man that I knew for most of my life. It doesn't make any sense to me. But then again when in this world ever do?

Then I remembered something. Something that _might _trigger a memory. His locket. "Check your pockets." I said, quickly sitting up and getting dizzy. "Check your pockets."

"O-okay." Angeal stood up and checked all of his pockets in his pants. When he finally got to the right pocket, he pulled out the golden locket. He sat back down and examined it. He slowly and carefully examined outside of the locket before opening it. When he opened it, he still wore the blank expression. But before looking up he gave a slight smile.

"I'm sorry… but I still don't remember you…" Angeal said not looking at me directly. "And it's sort of sad, because your my daughter and I don't remember you at all." Genesis mouthed the words that he told him about me, and I nodded in response.

"Well… I don't know how long his memory lose will stay, he could regain it all or not. It will take awhile, that I know." Guan said leaning against the fireplace. "But if you take him to a place where there are a lot of memories, maybe he can start remember. And I'm pretty sure that there's nothing he can remember here."

"You think that will help?" Zack asked his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but it is worth a try."

"We leave tomorrow then?" I asked looking up to the three "adults".

Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah, unless you need help cleaning up with your laboratory."

Guan shook his head. "Nope. I got assistants to help. You need to go home and relax. So no working for a while. Okay?" He was talking to Angeal.

The rest of the day went slowly. I spent most of my day sleeping and complaining to Zack. Zack said he didn't mind, and said he would do anything. He said if I were to lose my memory, he would do anything to get my memory back. I think I'm falling more in love with him.

* * *

We left the Chin's house around dawn. We said our goodbyes, packed our bags. Genesis melted some snow, stating the fact that I would collapse if I were to do it again. Angeal sat in the passenger seat while the other three sat in the back, Zack being in the middle.

We took the safe away, which was only safe _half_ way. As I drove, I didn't blast my music, and Genesis wasn't be a nuisance (yet), and Sephiroth was still giving me directions but from the back, and once I was on some familiar roads I knew where I was going. So summary is that the ride home was quiet.

When we were on the highway, a thought hit me. Does he remember his own mother and his sister in law? I grabbed my phone and did something that I wasn't supposed to do. I went to Genesis number and began to text him my question. Which was sort of hard, since I was driving on the _highway_. I sent the text and looked in the rear view mirror to see if he got it.

We all heard a loud buzz coming from Genesis's phone. I glanced back up and he gave me a quick nod, before taking out his wallet. He pulled two photos out of his wallet and handed them to Angeal.

"You remember these two?"

Angeal looked at both back and forth. "This photo is of my mother, and this is my sister-in-law Riona."

I held the urge to groan. Why is it me that he doesn't remember? This doesn't make any freaking sense.

"Why?"

"Well you remember two relatives, three if you count Maki. And you know your friends. But you don't remember your own daughter." Genesis told him.

"Maybe it's because we had an argument before he left to Guan's place..." I mumbled.

"We had an argument?" Angeal asked, sounding surprised.

"Um, yeah. You sort of walked into me and Zack just laying on the couch, and lets just say that you sort of... took it out of line?" I wasn't even sure if that was the right context to use.

"You and Zack?" Angeal said still sounding surprised. "Zack why are you dating my daughter?" I rolled my eyes. He might have lost his memory about me, but he still has his fatherly moments.

A speeding car behind us going between the two lanes-three lanes, we were in the middle one- caught my attention on my side of the side mirrors. I kept an eye out no wanting to worry the guys, and plus I don't want to get pulled over if I was wrong. I kept on checking the three mirrors to see if we were really being pursued.

And I just _had_ to be right...

"Shit!" I said as I saw one of the passengers in the car behind was sitting on the window with a gun, same thing on the other side. "Wutai!" I stomped on the gas pedal and drove like a freaking maniac.

"What?" Angeal said as my speed went faster. Everyone jolted backwards when I hit the pedal.

"Yeah, what?" Zack said. Trying to look through the tinted windows.

"I said WUTAI. And we didn't pack any guns..." The lat part I mumbled. My eye were only focusing on what's front of me and that was cars, cars, motorcycles, and some more cars. Oh yeah did I mention cars? So all my concentration was trying to get in different lanes while our pursurers shot at us.

the guns shot at us, all five us ducking. Well I attempted to, its sort of hard to duck when your trying not to get into an accident. Though I was pretty sure that I had bullet holes in my car, why? Because of what Genesis said:

"Those bastards ruined my leather coat! They must pay!" He grabbed his Rapier from the back and rolled down the back window and jumped out. Yes, I said jumped out. Well he mostly climbed onto the roof to get a better jump on the bad guys. Zack looked at me and then Sephiroth who nodded. They grabbed their respectable swords and did the same thing what Genesis did.

Angeal unbuckled and was about to climb over to the back. Before I grabbed him. "And where do you think you're going dude?" Yes, I just called my father "dude."

"I'm going to help them." He gave me a cold stare, which I simply ignored.

"No your not. You are an injured person. Somewhat... Doctor's orders. Now sit down."

"But-"

"I said SIT DOWN!" Sweet. I yelled at at my father. But he sat back down and buckled up.

"How am I supposed to help them? They might need it."

"They are SOLDIER, Angeal. And two of them are First Class. And Zack's almost good as a First Class. I'm sure they can manage on their own. I know you want to help, and trust me I know. But your injured so all you will be doing is causing your body not to heal properly and probably cause more harm than helping." I just noticed that I missed my exit. "Ack! Wanna help? Find me another exit that I can turn around. The map is in the glove department!"

He gave me a swift nod before opending and closing the glove department and reading the map.

"Take the next exit." Missed it. "You missed it..."

"Why don't you TRY driving one hundred fifteen miles per minute and swapping lanes with men shooting at you!" I snapped. I glanced at him before looking back at the road, which I swurved into a different lane. "Sorry..."

"No, no. It's completely fine. Um car!" Swerved into the left lane. "Take this exit!" You know what sucks about a ramp? Everyone slows down...

I slowed down my speed somewhat when we got to the ramp, only putting it on a full stop when we reached the lights. I couldn't go anywhere. And depending if its a good thing or not, the Wutai troops were behind us. I mean literally behind us. Three to four cars, give or take. And Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack were having fun. Well at least that's what I can tell from the smile on their faces.

I quickly rolled down my window and unbuckled. "Wait! Where you going?" Angeal asked as I sat down in the window.

"No where... guys get back! _Now Sephiroth_." I rolled my eyes and went back in, and shivered from the cold.  
The guys took turns jumping back to the Jeep and going in through the window. First was Sephiroth, and then Zack and then Genesis. Sliding into the window of a Jeep Wrangler is just awkward, because it's so small and you sort of have to put your foot on the other side. And you have to get pulled in if you did it wrong. Let's just say, Genesis accidentally stepped on places where a boot shouldn't be...

"Those guys are going to hold up traffic..." Genesis mumbled under his breath. "How you two?"

"Fine. I think..." I said feeling my heart rate. Once the green light went, I slowly pressed the gass pedal as normal safe drivers did the speed limit. When I had enough room, I sped up and got back to our destination. I noticed later on the highway that it said "You are now leaving Wutai! Please come back again!" Two things; One. Shit. Two, After what just happened? Never in a million years... times infinity!

* * *

We finally got home around five thirty in the evening. I sat in the car as the guys took every bag inside. Sephiroth came and told me that Grandma and Riona had gone out to dinner and will be back soon. Apparently someone told them that we were coming home, I know it wasn't me because I don't remember calling anyone. All I remember was dodging cars and enemies while going one hundred fifteen miles per minute. Once I got outside of the car and walked up one step of the house. I heard a cracking noise and then BOOM! I turn around and my car is in pieces. Pieces I say pieces!

My eyes widen and tears were forming. I straightened my back and saluted.

"Goodbye my car..." Then I just bawled out. "My car!"

Zack came by my side and patted my shoulder. "There, there."

Moral of this chapter is: Life sucks.

* * *

**A/N: Three part chapter. I only do parts when I can't think of good names for titles or it's just a whole big chapter that I can't do in amount of time... if that makes any sense at all... Anywho: Ranting! I have early release tomorrow! But as soon as I get out, I'm driving to Chester to have a full look at Chester College of New England. Last time I was there I only did the photography thing and left... Also if you want to see my photos that I have posted you can see them at .com. and for those who have a twitter account you can follow me at: Photokitty94. And I'm always happy to get some ideas! Because that's what my stories need! Brilliant Ideas! Without Ideas, you guys are stuck with me on another long haitus (aka a very long wait on an update). And is internet is being weird. Like when I type it goes slow. And sometimes it takes longer to show what I typed and when it shows it comes out all messed up... it's weird... I was going to say something but I forgot... oh well... :D Next chapter will be soon... I hope. lol **


	21. Waking Up Memories Pt 3

**A/N: I didn't know exactly how to get Angeal's memory back, so I decided to do something really cheesy... Spoiler whoops. my bad... **

* * *

It's officially the gods of this world want to ruin my life. I swear to god that they do, they take my mom away from me, they make my dad mad at me for running away with Zack and they make him lose his memory of me, and now my car is in pieces. What did I do to deserve this? WHAT?

Sephiroth and Genesis went around the house with Angeal looking at the photos that were mostly hanging on every ceiling and on every shelf, trying to see if any of them trigger a memory. Zack and I were up in the attic looking for boxes of old stuff that Grandma had given to him when he moved out.

The attic was musty and very dusty. It was rather disgusting, and freezing. Zack was standing on the ladder while I was in the attic doing the dirty work.

"Eww…. SPIDER! SPIDER!" I screamed as I jumped onto an old dresser.

"Your in SOLDIER and you're afraid of spiders?" Zack said laughing.

"Don't laugh! It…it was huge!"

"Really?"

"Yes really…" I mumbled, not sure if he could hear me. He was on the other side of the attic. Although we live in a town house type house, the attic was pretty huge or at least long. "Here, I think this is the last box."

Zack took the box and went down the ladder. I grabbed an old dusty stuff animal that I saw in a nearby box and threw it at him.

"AHH! SPIDER! SPIDER!" Zack screamed tossing the stuffed animal away and hitting himself to wipe away the so called spider. I laughed hysterically, and I fell from the attic, but my feet got tangled in the ladder. So I was hanging upside down on the ladder laughing.

When Zack stopped laughing, he glared at me. "Haha. Very funny."

I couldn't reply, due to laughing. "Help me down."

"Nah, I think your good…" Zack said as he took the boxes downstairs.

"Zack! Help me!"

"What? Can't hear you."

"Zack!"

"What's going on?" Angeal said as he came up the stairs.

"Zack left me to hang…" I said, pretty sure that my head was now red.

"Why?"

"Because I threw a stuffed dusty big spider at him."

"Why?" He said trying to hold a laugh.

"Because he laughed…"

"Ah. I see…" Angeal started to walk away.

"Daddy!" I said grabbing the rim of his white buttoned down shirt. He looked at me and sorrowful eyes. "Angeal…" At this very moment, I don't know what to call him.

Angeal helped me down, and when I was back on solid ground, Angeal still had that sorry look on his face.

"Sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. You just helped poor little Layla from an awkward position on the ladder."

He smiled, but it faded. "I'm sorry for not remembering you."

My smile also faded. "I-it's not your fault… But I hope you can remember. I mean, your in a house full of memories. It will just take some time…" I kissed his check and gave him a smile before heading back down stairs.

"Is he okay?" Aunt Riona said attacking me with a hug.

"Huh?" I was surprised, I knew that she and Grandma were out having dinner, but I didn't know that they would be back so soon.

"Your father! Is he okay?"

"I-I guess…" I was still on the stairs FYI.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"Well…uhhh… Angeal is healthy… it's just-"

"Angeal!" Aunt Riona basically just pushed me to the side of the stairs so that she could run up to Angeal and hug him and ask him tons of questions.

I shook my head and went downstairs to see Grandma was still at the front door. I helped her take off her coat and sat down with her on the couch. Genesis brought us cups of tea and coffee.

"So is everything really okay with Angeal?" She asked as I gave her tea cup to her.

"Healthy. There is one…problem though…."

"What? What is it?" Grandma said placing her cup down on her lap.

"He… he doesn't remember me." Grandma's face frowned a bit, but she placed one of her hands on my check and pecked me on the forehead.

"He will. You just have to get his brain a good whacking." She smiled and gave me a wink. I smiled back.

* * *

The next day was a quiet start to the morning. Zack had gone back home to freshen up and get a change of clothes, along with Genesis and Sephiroth. Grandma made her family famous M&M pancakes while Aunt Riona made eggs. Angeal wanted to help around, but both grandma and Riona told him to sit down and to relax.

When I got down stairs, Angeal was reclined in the recliner flipping through the channels on the TV. He nodded when I walk through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hmmm… smells yummy." I said as I took a seat on the high chair behind the counter. "Any help?"

"No thank you dear," Grandma said smiling. "Why don't you go chat up a storm with your father… you know. Try to jog his memory."

Aunt Riona was going to say something but Grandma shushed her. I gave her a smile and went back into the living room. I sat on the couch and hugged one of the couch pillows.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

Angeal turned off the TV, finding nothing on to interest him. "Okay. A little sore, but good. How about you?"

I stretched. "Tired," I yawned. "Remember anything?"

Angeal shook his head. "No… sorry…Although I do remember something. It's a bit blurry though…"

"Well try your best to describe it, but maybe I can try to tell you what it is. And maybe that will help."

Angeal closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's cold, and it's snowing. Maki... Maki's there. She's smiling and laughing. She kisses my lips and runs off with someone... She runs off with a little girl... The little girl is blurry, but she's saying something... I think she's calling out 'mommy'. Maki...she lifts the girl into her arms and hugs her...and then... the scenary...it changes..."

"Changes to what? What do you see?"

"Ice. We're on an ice skating rink. Maki's teaching the littler girl how to skate. I'm standing near them...with...with a video camera..."

"A video camera?" I basically shouted. Causing Angeal to open his eyes and give me a look. "Sorry... But god! I'm so stupid!"

"Is everything okay?" Grandma comes in holding a mixer bowl and a wooden spoon.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Grandma. I just forgot something that could drastically help Angeal regain his memory! God I'm so stupid! Someone call the guys!" I yelled as I ran upstairs looking through my closet. I was looking for home movies. I knew there was a lot of them. Mom wanted the memories to last, so when she was in high school she bought a camera and recorded everything. She had gotten Angeal into it while they were dating, and she made sure that didn't miss a single day when I was born.

* * *

The videos were in my room, because the last time we watched them was sometime ago. I was bored one vacation and decided to go through the movies. And all I remember was shoving them in my closet in a box. Half of the videos were video tapes, and the rest were made into DVDs.

By the time that I found the three boxes worth of home movies, Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack were already over. Zack had help me bring down the boxes. Took me about 15 minutes to find the very first movie that mom had made with my dad. Their first date.

"I thought this was about restoring Angeal's memories about _you_." Genesis said.

"It is..." I said plugging in the VCR from my room to the living room TV.

"Then why are we watching the first date of Angeal and Maki?"

"Because... I want too... besides... it has me in it... I'm just... not... conceived...yet... awkward..." I put in the video tape and sat down between Angeal and Zack.

The tape started with Maki just in a bathroom towel. "Riona! What are you doing?" She said laughing, holding her towel.

"Recording you! Your going on your first date with this guy! I need to record you!" Riona said laughing.

The scene cut to Maki putting on a red dress. It was a spaghetti strap that went a little above the knees and went to about her ankles from the back. **(imagine this dress just in the color of red: _.?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=14504&dept=Venus+ClothingDresses∏=shoulder+tie+dress_)**

Riona had put the camera on Maki's dresser, while Maki sat down in a director's chair. Riona began doing Maki's long dark brown hair, while she talked to the camera.

"Hello future self! If you are watching this from...whatever years into the future and you don't remember why your dressing up...it's because you are about to go on your first date with a handsome SOLDIER, name Angeal Hewley." Maki said smiling, you can notice that Riona too was smiling. Even right now, Rion's smiling and crying from remembering her older sister. I hand my loving aunt a box of tissues as she mouth the words "thank you."

"You should tell your future self on how you met this _older_ man." Riona said as she grabbed a curler.

"Hahaha. He's only two years older than me, Riona. Not much of a difference. But you are right, I shall tell my future self on how I met this man. I met him two days ago. I was... trying out my new roller blades, it's nothing like ice skating but it's close... anyway... I was trying them out in the city and he was at a coffee stand with his friends... " Maki laughed. "I didn't know how to stop, and I accidently crashed into him...We exchanged names... and it was like time stopped. We just looked at each other's eyes. And his eyes... god... they were beautiful. And I blurted out if he wanted to go out on a date..."

"Yeah, that's right. You heard her correctly. My own older loving sister was the one to ask and not the man himself. Brave..."

"Oh shut up, Ri!" Maki said laughing,. "Anyway... since it will be somewhat awkward to bring a camera to our first date. Riona is going to stalk us with our brother, Axel."

The scene changed to a dark summer night with lights all over the city. Rion and Axel was sitting in a car just in front of the restaurant. Maki and Angeal had gotten seats outside and near them, but not to near them so that Angeal couldn't notice.

"Remind me why we're doing this again..." Axel asked.

"Because you can drive, and I can't. And plus both Maki and I agreed that we will pay you. Now be a nice older brother and pay attention to our sister's date!"

"Nah. I'm good. Beside's I can feel how happy she is. You know that twin thing that we got..."

"Dumb twins..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

The camera zoomed onto Maki and Angeal who were both smiling while looking at the menu of the restaurant. Then the scene changed to Angeal holding Maki's hand while she walked on the edge of the bench. You can somewhat hear Angeal and Maki's voice.

"Come down from the bench. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Angeal said as held Maki's hand.

"I'll come down if you promise that you will dance with me at Dancing Square!" Maki smiled.

Angeal sighed and gave Maki a smile. "Okay, I promise."

"Yay!" Maki said jumping into Angeal's arms, who spun her around then gently placed her back on to solid ground.

The scene changed once again. This time it was at Dancing Square. Dancing Square was a place downtown that music will play and anyone can dance. It was also broadcast live, though some didn't know that and where doing the craziest dance moves that no one has ever seen. Marky Mark was the host of Dancing Square, he was also the owner. I remember meeting him once, with mom. She told me that Marky Mark's real name was Marcus Queens, and that Marky Mark was just a nickname.

"The next song is _Once Upon a December!_ So pick a partner and start dancing!" Marky Mark said on the mic. Riona and Axel got front row seats. For those who don't dance or just want to watch, can sit down and eat. Dancing Square was outside in the streets of the city, the streets would be closed to cars but open to walkers. It's complicated to explain...

Riona or Axel or whoever had the camera zoomed up to Maki and Angeal who Maki, lead on to the dance floor. The music began and Maki had helped Angeal get into the dancing position. Then he was all set from there. He lead while Maki was getting impressed. They danced around other dancers, and eventually went near Axel and Riona (not knowing it of course). And when the song ended, they slowed down and Angeal kissed her, you could see Maki's eyes widen and kiss him back.

* * *

We went through the movies very quickly. We watched as my parent's relationship progressed, to their many months of dating, the day that Angeal finally proposed to Maki, to the day that they got married. Angeal was crying at some point. Then we finally had to watch the day I was born. I mean _had_. I actually wanted to skip that movie. But Genesis said no, and insisted on it. There was nothing that I could do or say to stop him. So while my mother gave birth to me, I was in the bathroom with Zack who was throwing up.

After that we began to watch most of the movies of me. From the day I was born, to the my first steps, and till the day we stopped recording, which was the day that my mother had died. And during those last few moments of watching my mother's funeral, everyone was quiet and shedding their tears, and even those who I thought never shed a single tear. I was putting all the movies away until Angeal had slipped another one that we hadn't watched. He said that the title had seemed very familiar to him.

And it did. The movie started out as what he was describing to me earlier. Maki was teaching me how to ice skate, smiling and kissing me everytime that I fell down. Angeal was recording, until Maki had taken the camera away saying it was his turn. Angeal had skated towards little me, and swooped little me up. Little Layla was giggling and smiling so was Angeal.

Angeal paused the video. "I-I remember..." Everyone looked at him. "I remember. I remember having a daughter. I remember her being so cute. I remember her first day of school, and how she would never let go of Maki's hand or my leg...I remember...everything... Laya."

"Daddy? You-you remember me?" Tears were on the verge of letting out, and eventually started to flow.

"Of course. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry that I forgot. I can't believe that forgot my baby. My precious Ice Skating Princess." I gave him a hug while he was still sitting on the chair, I buried my face onto his chest and began bawling my eyes out. He kissed my head, and began combing my hair with his hands. "Thank you for making me remember everything, Lay."

"Your welcome..."

"Although... I really wish to forget the fact that you are dating Zachary... and do you want to tell me when you joined SOLDIER?" I pulled back to see my father's face.

"DADDY! YOUR BACK!" I said kissing his face and hugging him tighter.

"ANGEAL!" Zack said crying also, hugging him.

"Zack get off! Your dating my daughter! I don't want to talk to – are you guys are just going to sit- That's not what I meant! Not you too mom!" We all gave Angeal a hug pile.

My loving father is back.

* * *

**A/N: See cheesy. I don't really like it... and I don't like how I ended it... Now I don't know what the next chapter will be. haha... **


	22. Last Snow Fall

**A/N: You're going to kill me after reading this... I just know it... lol. I'm not a BIG fan of this chapter, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like it either. **

* * *

Well on the good side, I got my father back. On the bad side, I was grounded for two months. And after a month and a half I will be going back to school. One month was for running out with Zack, and the other was joining SOLDIER. How did he find out, you may ask? Apparently since Angeal didn't remember anything, Genesis decided to tell him that I joined. When Angeal wasn't looking, I kneed Genesis in the stomach. He deserved it.

Luckily my dad was going nice on Zack, not really blaming him on anything. I could still see him now and there, but I had a curfew of being at home around ten o'clock p.m., and I had to tell my father where I'm going. Thank god for texting.

Tsubaki was back home with that guy that she brought over to Zack's. I forgot his name… Apparently they got engaged, but they're not getting married till after she graduates. I don't remember exactly what she said. She left me a voice mail on my cell that was quick and a bit mumbly. She also mentioned something about me being the maid of honor, and dress shopping.

Mr. Wigs and his family are doing great. When I introduced them to my dad they were happy to meet him. Mr. Wig and Angeal became good friends, so good that it takes my dad to get drunk in order for us to leave. No offense, I love my second family, but I like my house a bit better. And seeing my dad drunk just makes me laugh, because it's rare. And Angeal is not really a drinker.

As for SOLDIER, I was allowed to continue working there. Angeal wanted to be my mentor, but Genesis argued that I wouldn't be able to do anything if he was. Angeal disagreed, but eventually agreed, after having a talk with both Genesis and Sephiroth. Though, Angeal and Zack would tag team whenever possible, missions, or even just training.

"You think this mission; Angeal would want to join you and Genesis?" Zack asked as we ice skated at the new open ice skating rink downtown.

"Don't know. I sort of hope not, because last time he took a hit to the back, when I could have blocked it. It's like he doesn't _trust_ me when I comes to weapons or just in SOLDIER. I mean, I love my dad, don't get me wrong. But he needs to let me grow up. I'm not a little girl anymore." I squeezed Zack's hand and lead him around the rink, he wasn't too good at ice skating. When we started to ice skate he fell like five times, most of them, he brought me down with him.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yes… He kept on changing the subject and he even threaten to extend my grounding if I didn't drop the subject."

"You tell Genesis or Sephiroth?"

"Both. They said that they'll talk to him. Oh and when I talked to them, it was a week ago and nothing. So right now, I'm being patient… if I must… I will arrange an intervention."

Zack laughed, and pulled my arm, so that I skated towards him. I slowed myself down so I wouldn't make Zack fall on his ass again. "An intervention, huh?" His smile warms me.

"Yes. An intervention! Will you support me?" I warped my arms around me, and put my face into his chest, his winter coat a bit cold, but soon warmed up.

"Of course!" He kissed my head. I wanted to stay standing like that forever.

* * *

After ice skating, Zack took me to an Italian restaurant for dinner. When we got there, the big three, were already there waiting on the couch. Sephiroth rose and took my jacket off for me, while Zack was about to protest. I couldn't get my jacket back though, Sephiroth wouldn't tell me why. All he said was: "Hurry up. I'm hungry. I could burn down a village while waiting for you two getting your slow asses here."

"Sorry, there was traffic." Zack replied giving Sephiroth a look.

"Hi daddy," I said kissing his cheek. "Genesis." He moved his cheek away from me.

"You don't deserve to kiss me…you're late. And I'm hungry."

"I texted you that we were stuck in traffic!" Both Zack and I said.

"How many?" The hostess asked, interrupting us.

"Five please."

"Right this way." She grabbed five menus and five napkins holding the utencils and led us to our table. The table was by a window showing the city (the restaurant was on a hill), with booths. Sephiroth and Genesis sat on one side, while I was sandwiched (comfortably) between Angeal and Zack, Zack having the window seat.

"Why can't you sit on the other side with them?" I said gesturing to Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Why? You don't love me?" Haha… funny father.

"I love you… it's just …. Never mind…" I sighed and rolled my eyes and began looking through the menu.

* * *

The drinks came around, beer (Zack), root beer (me… damn age restrictions), sake (Genesis), Vodka (Sephiroth), and tequila (Angeal… he said if he didn't like it, he would give it to me while he got another drink… fine by me).

I took a sip of my tequila (yup he didn't like it), and rested my head against Zack's shoulder. I could hear a group of girls sitting behind us, talking about me saying that I was a whore. Well if they knew me and who I am with, they wouldn't think that. When the guys went out to go talk to Lazard for a mission, I stayed and got on my knees and looked behind me. Behind me were four women who all looked like they were in their early twenties, and they all had way too much makeup.

"Hey…I overheard you guys talking about me… saying that I was a whore. Was it true?" I asked sounding like I was going to cry.

"Yeah. I mean you're having dinner with four hot men, so you must sleep with all of them, because none of them would want to have dinner with you." Bitch number one said. I got out of the booth and stood at the end of their table.

"Honey. You don't know me, and one thing is for sure. I am not a whore. You guys maybe, but I sure as hell am not." They shot me a disgusted look. "If you guys want to get on my bad side, go right ahead. But I wouldn't suggest it."

I went back to my booth but only for a second before one of them coughed out "bitch." I was out of the booth and standing by their table once again. But this time, I took one of the girls hands (the one who coughed), and dislocated it. She cried in pain, then I relocated it.

"I told you not to mess with me. Did you listen? No. Wanna keep it up? All four of you will end up in the hospital. And don't even bother to even sue, you'll lose. Oh and you _might _want to get that either iced up or checked out. Or even both." I gave them a sweet smile before going back to my table, all happy and proud.

* * *

"What happened to the girls behind us?" Genesis asked as he got back.

"Huh? Oh… maybe they didn't like the food." I took sip of my tequila.

"What did you do?" Angeal said as he sat next to me.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, father?" I gave him a slight smile; Angeal rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh! By the way, I have something to talk to you about…"

"Hm?" He said taking a sip of coke cola.

"You do know that my birthday is coming up right?"

"Yes. This is one of the reasons why we are eating out today."

"You know how… _young_ I'm turning?"

"Yes. Five."

"Dad!"

"Kidding. You're turning eighteen." He let out a sad sigh. "Why?"

"Well… it's just…" I made a face and looked at a ceiling light. "You're over protective." I blurted.

"What?"

"You are over protective of me. I mean, you injured your back trying to protect me when I could have blocked the attack!"

"I-I know…"

"You know what? You know that your overprotective? Dad, I understand that you want me to be safe, but I'm turning eighteen and I need to learn how to protect myself. I need to learn how to… liveonmyown…"

"What was the last part?" He raised his eyes. I was thankful that no one was budding into our conversation or intervention.

"I need to live on my own… I love you, but… it's just… How can I put this? You're breathing down my neck, basically. Take doing my own laundry for instance. You tell me what I did wrong, although I have been doing my laundry at school. _By myself, _for the past… oh I don't know whatever years I've been at that school. I'm not trying to be mean… it's just-"

"I understand." Angeal said cutting me off. He gave me a smile.

"You do?"

"Yes. And you're going to be going to college… you _are _going to college right?"

I laughed. "Yes, daddy. I am going to college. And I'm pretty sure that SOLDIER will be paying for my tuition."

"Now… what's this live on your own?"

I looked at Zack giving him a pleading look. We talked about this, Zack and I. I was going to move in with him. His apartment is a bit small for all my junk so we were going to rent a bigger apartment. It was my idea, but I let Zack think about it. I don't want to rush things in the relationship. He said yes the day after, his reason is because he loves me and he wants me to be with him forever. He also said that if we got into an argument, we would talk about it, so basically he wants to stay forever. Maybe get married in the future. Any way… we talked about it, and we knew that we had to tell my dad sooner or later. And that sooner part is coming because we both signed a lease form yesterday…

"Well… you see sir…" Zack said piping in.

I looked at Angeal's eyes. They widened.

"Oh dear Gaia… please tell me… you two…"

"NO!" Zack and I said at once. We weren't even that base into the relationship. Sure we almost got there… like fore playing… but nothing really comes out of it… yet.

"Thank god…" Sephiroth and Genesis were trying to hold their laughs in. "Then what?"

"I'm moving in with Zack."

"You're what?"

I sighed. "I said, I'm moving in with Zack. And you can't really do anything about it. I mean, I'm going to be turning eighteen. Zack promises that he will protect me… justnotthewayyoudo…. Plus…"

"We already signed the lease form."

"You're getting a new place?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah. We found this nice place in the next city over. It's not that far of a drive. It's really pretty. It's a condo, and it's in front of the beach. Pretty, and nice with both of our incomes."

"I don't know about that…" Angeal warned.

"Dad." I warned back giving him an angry look.

Angeal sighed once again. "Okay. Fine… As long as you check up once and awhile when I don't see you or something, and we have to have dinner at least once a week."

"Okay…but dad, we are going to be seeing each other at Shinra…how about… Dinner twice a week and no checkups? "

"Hmmm… deal."

"Yes! Finally! Food!" Zack said as he saw one of the waiters bring out our dinners (sometime during the conversation we ordered food).

* * *

After dinner we took the guys to our new condo. They wouldn't stop bothering us during dinner, so we decided-in order to shut them up- to take them to the new place. And it shut them up, because the condo was a jaw dropper. A drop dead gorgeous place to live.

I mean it was on the beach for Gaia's sake. We had access to the beach, and it was a private beach. The condo was two stories. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, a sun room, living room, and a bathroom. The kitchen was my dream kitchen. The refrigerator and the counter were around on the wall. In the middle of the kitchen (it was an open kitchen) was an island and bar chairs. And there was a sliding door that lead out to a patio on the beach.

Angeal stood in the middle of the beach taking in the sights, his back facing the condo.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. We're taking things slow and besides he will be living on his own for a bit till I graduate. You know…boarding school and all."

"Ah. That's right." Angeal said with a sight that seemed very content. "I can't believe you're going to be graduating soon. My baby girl."

"Dad…That's not a tear that I see… is it?" I said walking up to hug him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, young lady."

"Sure you don't." He took one arm and held me while the other groomed by hair.

"My little girl is growing up…"

* * *

School went by quickly. By the time I knew it, I had graduated. It was like a snap of a finger and boom! I'm a young adult on this dangerous, adventurous world. Zack had kept the condo very clean, probably because I would visit every other weekends and when I had days off.

"How does it feel to be a free woman?" Zack asked as he groomed my hair. We were both completely naked, but under the nice bed sheets. My head lay on his chest, moving up and down as he breathed. I loved to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm not exactly free since we have to be at work in an hour or so…"I sighed. Just because I graduate, it didn't mean I was free from working for SOLDIER. It just meant that I was free from my high school life. And I would be gaining that school life again next fall, when I start college.

I was about to get up from bed, but Zack pulled my arm and brought me down, he then wrapped his big arms around me. "No! Don't go."

"Zack," I whined, but I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "If we're not on time, Angeal is going to throw a fit, and we both know how that goes."

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, and sighed a heavy sigh. "I'll go…on one condition?"

"And that one condition is?"

"You tell him."

"Tell him what?" I smiled and gave a peck on his forehead. I know what he meant, but I like to play with him.

"Tell him that you're engaged."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I really did want to go out with a big bang! But it was hard! Notice how long it took me to write this. Now I might JUST might make a sequel or a prequel (how Angeal and Maki met), or not do anything with it. I'm not 100% sure, all I know is, that my next project to finish is going to be the _Welcome to Parenthood_ story that I have not touched in ages! **

**All I ask of is not to murder me in my sleep. I don't mind you murdering my twitter page thing with "I hate you" tweets. With lots and lots of love!**

**Devil's Final Cry **


End file.
